Bella The Vampire Slayer
by Songs.That.Serenade7
Summary: Bella Can't understand why she sucks so bad at being a Vampire Hunter. Her skills lack to the point where she's constantly in danger! Will her efforts improve by the time she needs it? Will one vampire capture her heart? BXJ M: language and possible lemon
1. Where it all starts

**A.N: Hey! This is my first fanfic ever! Please don't hurt me if you don't like the story, just break it to me as easily as possible. I'm not sure if this is going to be a little OOC for Bella, but it might be for Edward. NO! This is not a BXE story. It's a BXJ story. Don't get me wrong I love BXE, but I don't think that couple will be suitable for this story. (Ducks rotting tomatoes being thrown at me) Don't worry, 'cause I'm sure a lot of people will like it....I hope.**

**And now without further adieu. _0 b**

**Disclaimer: I own nothin', but I'll just consider this a belated Christmas present from Mrs. Meyer herself. Thanx.**

**Chapter 1: The beginning of something bad. **

Have you ever had one of those days, where you realize, that this is some sort of unfair, and cruel world. A day where you just know something mind-blowing and life changing is going to happen?

Yeah, well I live for those days.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, and this is my story.

I'm a 17yr old living in Forks, Washington with my father Charlie, and my Uncle Chad, but I'm not the regular run-of-the-mill teenage girl. I'm also….. a Vampire hunter.

Sigh! I've got to be the worst Vamp hunter in the world! I mean I've never even killed one. I've seen about 35 vamps in my whole life, and not one of them have I killed.

Not one.

And if I wasn't anymore of a disgrace to my Uncle, I'm clumsy too.

Have you ever seen Van Helsing? You know, that cool vampire hunter who's always jumping around in a ninja like style, well I'm the opposite. I don't think that I could walk 10 steps without falling on my face.

Yeah that proves real useful when chasing the super hot, super fast, super strong vampires!

And it doesn't help that for girl vamp hunters, the guy vampires have hypnotic powers on them.

Luckily I learned to avoid their eyes in order to keep from dying.

The whole reason that I'm in Forks in the first place, is that the Vamps back at Phoenix were getting together to try and kill me. So my mother Renee suggested I go and live in Forks with Charlie and Chad.

That, and the fact that my Uncle Chad hoped that living in a place without so many Vampires for a while, would give me time to strengthen my senses and improve my hunting techniques.

Yeah good luck with that.

Don't get me wrong, I love vampire hunting, you know with the great speed for chasing, and the sense of knowing their location, and of course the built in defense system you're born with, but it'd be awesome if I could use all of that properly.

I was in the airport, going down the escalator looking for Charlie or Chad when a big sign flashed into view reading BELLA in big bold words.

Chad waved his arms back and forth frantically as I approached him, "BELLA! COME ON! HURRY UP! CHARLIE"S IN THE BATHROOM WITH DIARREAH FROM EATING TOO MUCH AIRLINE FOOD AND WE NEED TO GO GET HIM!"

Oh my god! I'm going to kill Chad when we got home.

Everyone stopped whatever they were doing to turn and look at me.

Some people laughed, and some people tried not to laugh. I quickly covered my face with my hands and practically ran to Chad to avoid all the stares and looks people were giving me.

"Chad! How could you do that? You know how much I hate to have attention drawn to me like that! What the fuck is your problem?!" I was seething with anger and Chad tried to make his face look as innocent as possible.

"I'm sorry, but is that anyway to say hi to the loving Uncle you haven't seen since you were 4?"

"Hi." I replied. He laughed. "Typical Bella. Come on, we have to get to remove your father from the toilet before he buys some timeshare over there."

After ten minutes of successfully convincing Dad to move his ass from the toilet seat, we were all back on our way home.

It was an awkward ride and Chad tried his best to make what he calls small talk. That usually involves him talking the whole time nonstop without even giving me time to answer his questions.

We finally got home and before I could step through the door leading to my room, Uncle Chad came bursting in.

"Bella, it's time you got out of the house to explore your new surroundings!"

I looked at him flabbergasted. He couldn't be serious! I just got here! He didn't really expect me to just drop all my things and accompany him to some sort of tour! Thank God Charlie was there.

"Chad, come on. At least let Bella get settled in before doing anything. She's had a long flight and she's probably tired." I nodded my head frantically at that statement and smiled smugly to Chad, who had a disappointed look on his face.

That look quickly faded into something that was maybe a mixture of excitement and triumph.

Shit. This will not end well.

"Well, brother of mine, we could consider this part of Bella's training," he said,

"How the fuck is that training?" I asked incredulously, "Well you see Bella, there will be times that you won't want do something because you're tired, and I need to help you prepare for it." He replied with a smile on his face.

I opened my mouth to protest but knew that it was useless.

Besides he had a point. Well played Chad. Well played.

Seeing the look of defeat on my face Chad started jumping up and down excitedly and told me to hurry up and get in the car.

Stupid Vampire hunting training! I could just see that Chad was going to use the 'this will help you train' excuse, to make me come along with him to do stuff. Reluctantly, I walked into the parked Kia Toyota (**A.N. Is that even a car?**), and I gave him the silent treatment as he showed me around.

We drove by the school and town where Chad got me some dinner. Lastly, Chad had to pick up some items at the library and told me to walk around some more while I waited for him.

"Just be back in about an hour. That should give me enough time to charm the librarians into letting me keep the books for free." He smiled and winked at me before walking into the building.

Sigh! Am I really related to that person?

I was down the street for a while wondering if I had gone far enough, or if Chad was looking for me, but my thoughts were interrupted by a strange ruffling sound.

I stopped dead in my tracks and closed my eyes.

I could sense Vampires lurking around, maybe three of them.

They probably didn't know that I could feel them. Or that I was a natural born hunter either. So I decided to surprise them.

"Sigh! Three super hot vampires following me. What to do, what to do." I said casually hoping to catch their attention. And it did.

I could hear them whispering as they followed me.

"Guys, do you really thin that she's aware of us following her?"

"No way, she's just bluffing. And that really wouldn't matter anyways because she has no way of protecting herself."

"Yeah, besides, this was your idea in the first place Edward."

Oh, so one of their names was Edward, how interesting. Good thing I always keep what Chad calls fire knives with me.

It's said that fire knives are the only thing that the hunters can use to kill Vampires. If I weren't so clumsy, than Lots of Vamps would be dead due to these. But I always just seem to just scrape them so they're momentarily distracted.

That usually gives me enough time to escape. Man I'm pathetic!

I listened in on their conversation while continuing to walk giving the impression that I don't know that they're there.

"There's something about this girls' blood! I can't resist it!" I almost faltered at what that person said.

"Calm down Jasper we'll have her. But it's weird; her thoughts are so low that I can barely hear them."

Ohhhhhh! We have a mind reader do we? Well then Edward, why don't you listen to a song I heard on the radio?

In my mind, I thought of a song from the band Metallica and made it extra loud.

Behind me I could hear a shriek of pain, probably coming from Edward and smiled. In half a second, there were three really hot and really deadly looking vamps in front of me.

Their lips were pulled back over their teeth and they were snarling at me.

God. I've been in this situation for so long that I wasn't even the least bit bothered by their growling.

I glanced at them. One was really tall, maybe 6'5, and muscular. He looked like he could be some kind of body builder, and he was way larger than any of the Vamps in Phoenix.

The second one had bronze hair and was also tall maybe around 6'1 and he looked like he had a massive headache. I'm guessing that this one's Edward.

The last one almost pulled my breath away he was tall too. Maybe 6'2 and he had broad shoulders and honey blond hair. He was beautiful. So beautiful, that I made the mistake of looking at his eyes.

It was like my soul had left my body and I could do nothing but stand there, completely at their mercy.

The muscular one smiled a big goofy grin, as he realized what just happened.

The one named Edward raised one eyebrow. "A Vampire hunter?" he asked sounding like in was the most amazing thing in the world.

The blond one relaxed his stance and analyzed me. "Edward, don't be ridiculous! There hasn't been a Vampire hunter in Forks for years! I'm sure there is another explanation."

But he didn't sound very sure of himself.

This was all going on while I was struggling to gain back the power of my body, but it was no use.

My arms were pinned at my side so I couldn't even grab my fire knives, and they were the only defense I had.

"Look at her Jasper! She obviously can't move. She must've glanced at your eyes."

The muscle guy's laughter was booming and that made me irritated.

"Ha! That has got to be the worst hunter ever! Now enough with the talking and let's eat!" All three of them crouched down.

This is it. I'm a goner. I just hope Chad and Charlie stay protected. Good bye!

They attacked, and I waited for the biting and burning and dying to come but it never did.

The hypnotic hold on my body was gone, and I turned around to see three hot Vamps pinned to the brick wall down the street by some fire knives.

I gasped, and when I turned back around, Chad was there and he looked extremely scary.

I ran to him and tried to pull him away, but he wouldn't budge.

"Bella let go. I need to go and kill those three." His voice was so threatening that I almost lost my grip in surprise, but I stood in front of him and blocked his view of the three Vamps with my body.

That snapped him out of his killing trance long enough to think.

"Come on Uncle Chad. I just want to go home," I pleaded desperately. He glanced at me and nodded,

"Yeah. Okay, let's go."

We ran all the way back to the car and Chad practically threw me into the passenger seat of the car.

He floored the acceleration, and he drove at a pace of 110mph. The drive back to the house was really quick so that even Chad didn't have to fill in the silence this time. Plus I think that he was too mad to say anything anyways.

Finally we got back to the house and Chad turned to face me. "Look kid," he started, "We start training tomorrow after school I don't want you to be in that situation ever again." He said tomorrow like doctors would say heart attack. "You need to be able to protect yourself against things like that," he continued, "Oh. And if I ever see any one of those things bothering you again, I'll them myself. ARE WE CLEAR?!"

His tone of voice took me by surprise, "C-crystal," I replied weakly, and I jumped out of the car and ran to my room.

Charlie was on the couch in the living room watching T.V. "Hey Bells, how was the-"

"Not now Dad, I just want to go to sleep. G'night."

I didn't allow him to say anything else; I just ran into my room and flopped on my bed.

I kept thinking how lucky Charlie was that he didn't have to deal with the whole Vamp hunting thing and went to sleep.

The next thing I knew, it was morning and when I looked at the clock, I saw that I only had ten minutes to get dressed and go to school on time.

"CHAD! CHARLIE!" I yelled, "WHY IN THE FUCKING WORLD DIDN"T YOU WAKE ME UP?!"

Quickly I ran into the shower and when I was finished I threw on the first pair of jeans and t-shirt my fingers touched.

I picked up my backpack, and when I looked at the clock, only on minute had passed.

Ah. The glorious wonders of Hunter speed. It can be so useful at times like these.

I drove my rusty Chevy truck into the parking lot of the school, and I was in so much of a rush that as soon as I stepped out, I fell on my face.

I could here the people in the parking lot laughing their heads off and I blushed. "Stupid clumsy feet." I muttered, and walked as carefully as I could into the main office.

"Hello. My name is Isabella Swan, and I'm the new student."

"Ah! Chief Swan's daughter. Alright, here's your schedule, and have a nice day!" the office lady handed me a piece of paper. It looked like first off I had World history with Mr. Schepps in class three.

It took me a long time to get to class and finally I found it in the back of the school. But when I stepped inside, I saw that everyone was already seated and the teacher was in the middle of a speech.

Everyone turned to look at me and the teacher faced me with a little bit of annoyance in his eyes.

"How very nice of you to join us Miss Swan." He said in a rather bored tone. Some people snickered and I blushed even more.

"Class, this is the new student Isabella Swan. Ms Swan, would you please take your seat in the middle of the Cullens.

I looked to where he was pointing, and sure enough, there was the blond hottie, muscle man, and Edward all looking at me with the same expression on their faces.

Hunger.

**DUN, DUN, DUUUUUNNNNNNNN!!! Cliffy! Ha! ****Don't worry people, I'll update soon enough, but the more reviews I get, the quicker I'll update!**

**If you want the next Chapter to be in **

**Bella's POV.**

**Jasper's POV**

**Emmett's POV**

**Edward's POV**

**Then you'll have to review and let me know.**

**-Lotsa love, Roxy b(^-^)d**


	2. Dreams Coming True Not!

**WOW! I was not expecting that. I got so many fav stories, and story alerts, think I should update As soon as possible. I want to thank whitlockhale1843 for being my first review-er. Thanx girl, you're still my idol.**

**Oh! And for those people who wanted JPOV then first I'll have to have BPOV.**

**And Now…..**

Chapter 2: dreams coming true….not!

BPOV

Why?! What did I do to deserve this huh?

Did I kill some puppies and babies in my past life or something? Why God, do you feel the need, to try and find ways to kill me? Sigh! Here we go.

I realized that I was still standing there, openmouthed, looking like some freak, in front of the whole class not even moving. I snapped out of my frozen state, and practically dragged my feet into my chair.

The chair that just happened to be right in the middle of my three most favorite Vamps!

You know, the ones that tried to rip my throat open the other day.

The ones who studied me and probably engraved my face into their minds? Yeah, those ones.

Call me crazy, but somehow I didn't trust them when the big one stuck his hand out for me to shake. I looked at it incredulously, and he just shoved it further into my face.

"Hey there, I'm Emmett." He told me, and pasted a huge grin, so huge that it almost looked as if it touched his ears.

Creepy.

I hoped Emmett's hand would lose circulation or something, 'cause I'm sure not touching that anytime soon.

I turned away in my chair and tried my best to focus on what the teacher was saying, and soon enough, Emmett pulled his hand back and looked like he was trying to suppress a growl from escaping his throat.

I'm probably gonna fail this class. But I'd like to see you try and sit through a boring speech, while there's a vampire on your right and left, glancing at you and trying to deeply breathe in your scent. Oh! And let's not forget the especially hot Vamp sitting right behind you, boring a hole in your back and he's so close that you could hear his breathing and feel his cold breath on the back of your neck.

Forget failing. I was this close to pulling out my fire knives and stabbing them right there and then.

The only thing stopping me was the fact that I'd probably miss and get killed….and that the bell just rang.

I was almost a blur as I gathered my things and rushed out of the door before anyone had a chance to stand up.

Of course the Vamps could catch up with me easily, but I hoped that being in a large crowd would prevent them from doing anything.

Sure enough, they were nowhere to be seen.

I exhaled.

On with the rest of the day.

JPOV

"That little bitch!" Emmett was ranting on about his useless attempts at being nice.

His emotions were really getting to me.

Pain.

Confusion.

Frustration.

And his personal favorite-anger.

Sigh! But it can't be helped. Under all these emotions we all felt the same thing.

That was guilt.

We acted like animals yesterday, and we almost killed this young girl. Yeah, she was a Vampire slayer. But I could tell that she wasn't a very good one, and that she probably wouldn't do anything unless we provoked her. Which we did.

We deserved what we got and more, I would take a couple more fire knives to the body in order to keep myself from letting that happen again.

I can just imagine how Edward feels, having all these thoughts to add onto his own.

"Yeah Jasper, I'm feeling pretty crappy right now, so why don't you keep your fucking mind together and stay far enough away from me so that I don't have to hear any thoughts at all!" Edward was basically screaming at the top of his lungs and was panting after he was done.

I think he seemed to forget where we were.

We were in Gym class getting ready to play volleyball, and were sitting on the bleachers waiting to be picked on a team.

Of course everyone stopped whatever they were doing to look at us.

Nobody moved and for a moment, even Emmett had nothing to say. That was a miracle believe me. So I decide it was time to break the tension.

I sent calming waves to everyone that was staring, and slowly people returned to doing what they were doing before.

Ah, the power of emotions, you gotta love it!

Edward looked at me with gratitude.

Unfortunately, I can only alter Emotions, I can't erase memories. So for the rest of the day, I predicted that walking down the halls would be a pain.

The rest of the day was, like I thought, a complete living hell. There were girls giggling, guys looking smug, and feeling triumphant for whatever the reason.

"They think that the girls don't like us as much, so that mean more 'action for the guys. Ugh! Disgusting," Edward said replying to my thoughts. We walked and talked for a moment about the stupid thoughts and feelings these people when Emmett decided to interrupt.

"I hate to break up this moment of showing off your powers, but did you see that?" he asked. I began to grow curious and looked at where he was pointing.

And there she was, none other than the infamous Bella Swan, walking into my last period biology class.

Emmett slapped me hard on the back and told me that we'd meet Alice and Rosalie at the parking lot.

I felt myself nod without really paying attention and quietly stepped into the classroom.

I got the regular stares from the same people, but I heard an unfamiliar gasp towards the center of the room.

I looked and Bella was sitting there, avoiding my gaze, and then it hit me.

There was only one spot left in the whole classroom.

But sure enough it was right next to a Miss Swan.

This will be interesting.

**A/N:I thought about ending it right there, but I think it's a little too short.**

**So I continued.**

BPOV

Good thing today's a short school day. Or I'd have no idea how to deal with the fact that now I've got my own personal stalker (Mike Newton), Tons of homework, and looking around corners to try and avoid those three.

By the end of the day I was tired and sore (volleyball accident. Don't ask) and the only thing on my mind was going home to rest.

But OH! Wait, crap! I have Vamp hunt training with Chad.

Stupid Uncle! Somehow I know that being tired won't excuse me from training.

As I stepped into the classroom I totally passed the teacher and avoided the whole 'introduce your self' speech that I memorized the first three times.

I just sat myself into the closest available seat in the middle of the room.

I was about to put my head down as I heard gasps coming from all the girls in the room.

I looked up and saw one of the people I've been avoiding all day.

If the army tried to bottle my luck, then they'd have a weapon of mass destruction on their hands.

I almost made the same mistake as to looking in his eyes again.

Quickly I turned around so fast it made my hair lift up over my shoulders and slap my face.

There suddenly was a lot of tension in the air.

I froze. Oh shit. I closed my eyes and sensed that I'd just put everybody in danger. His breathing was ragged as he sat down in his chair and tried to remain calm. I could feel him struggling.

It happened like an explosion. As suddenly as the tension came, it left, and I could see people all around the room relaxing their shoulders and sighing in relief.

He finally looked like he got up the courage to come and talk to me.

Only, I was so afraid of what he would say, that I interrupted the teacher while he was giving a speech, with the first excuse to leave that came to my mind.

"MR. ARMADA! I JUST GOT MY PERIOD!" As soon as those words escaped my lips, I regretted it immediately. Everyone burst out into laughter and the blond hottie sitting next to me was shaking with the laughter he was trying to suppress.

Mr. Armada looked like he'd swallowed water down his lungs and began coughing and laughing and shaking at the same time.

I was so embarrassed, that I'm sure my face was as red as an apple, and I didn't even give anyone the time to excuse me.

I just ran out of the room as soon as possible to the parking lot where my car was.

I flung myself inside and began crying.

But I didn't want anyone to see me like this, so I revved up the engine and drove out of there as fast as my truck would allow.

I got home and unlocked the door with my key.

Inside, Charlie and Chad were playing a game of cards on the living room table, and by the looks of it my dad was winning.

"Come on Charlie. Throw this on game for me. Please?! I'll be your best friend!" he pleaded, sounding almost desperate.

Charlie just shook his head.

"One, you're my brother so I can't really be your best friend, and two looks like we'll be watching my movie tonight." Charlie sounded almost triumphant, like he was winning the golden globe or something.

It looks like neither of them noticed that I was there until I cleared my throat.

Charlie spun around, and when he wasn't looking, Chad switched the playing cards so that Charlie had the weaker hand. If I wasn't so angry and sad then I might've smiled.

"Hey kiddo, are you okay? Do you have something to tell us?" he looked very fatherly, that at that moment, I had to smile.

"Don't worry Dad, I'll be fine as long as I get some rest." Charlie nodded his head and turned around he glanced at his cards and cursed at the top of his lungs.

Uncle Chad just laughed and as I started up the stairs I could hear more of Charlie's cursing now accompanied with Chad's chants.

"Ha! Looks like we're going to watch Lord of the Rings on Friday!" he almost sang those words loud enough so that the people downtown could probably hear him.

I smiled a bit and automatically felt much better.

Sigh! At least my crazy family will always be there to cheer me up.

I flopped on my bed intending to do my homework, but instead I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Later on I was abruptly woken up by having cold water being splashed into my face, and sat strait up in my bed.

When I turned around it was none other than my fun-loving Uncle standing there with a bucket in his hands.

"Wake up sleepyhead! You slept for four hours and the lord of the Rings movie is finished," He told me.

Four hours?! Oh fuck! Now there's no way that I'll able to do any of my homework tonight.

I groaned and reluctantly got dressed.

Something told me, that by the look on my Uncle's face that there was no escaping the training.

I started to pull off my t-shirt into something sportier when I realized that Chad was still in the room.

I glared at him and he backed away.

"Sorry, I just needed to make sure that you were going to change. I'll leave now."

He exited out of my room and I continued to change. Geez, sometimes Chad can be a total perv.

As I finished changing I stepped out into our 300 acre backyard, and when I did three fire knives whizzed past my head, just barely missing me, and stuck right into the wall.

Chad was standing there with seven more knives in his hands.

He smiled evilly.

"Heh! Let the training begin."

**And unfortunately that where I'm stopping. I'm totally tired today so I'm not sure this chapter is up to its full potential but hey! I tried. R&R please! Oh, and don't worry there will be lemons later, but for now the M rating is for paranoia.**

**-b(^-^)d Roxy**


	3. AN:My bad!

**A/N: OMG. I'm so sorry guys. I haven't updated for three days. But I was diagnosed with a terrible disease called EXHAUSTION. I'm not kidding, I was so tired, that I did none of my homework for three days! (thank god for friends who DO do their homework. I might not be able to update as often as I promised, but I promise that I won't become those people who update, like, every two months. **

**P.S. One more thing, today I caught the flu and had to miss school (college) and I won't update today. **

**P.P.S Please review more for my story, don't get me wrong, I love the story alerts and favorite stories, but the more reviews, the more people will read my story. Thanx!**

**-Lotsa love, Roxy b(^-^)d**


	4. NOOOOOOOOO!

**I'm baaaaaaacccckkkk!! Sorry about the wait, but I was really tired. This has been bothering me for every day that goes by that I haven't updated.**

**Don't worry, 'cause I'll try my best to make it up to you by putting a slight lemon in this chapter. I said SLIGHT because I still suck at Lemons and there might not even be a whole pornographic scene in this story (it would make my sister angry).**

**Drum roll please!!!**

Chapter 3: Sigh! It's time to train.

You can just see how bad this is going to end up.

But why does Chad feel the need to throw a fire knife at me when I was walking through the door?!

This is crap.

"Now we shall begin," Chad started, "The training FROM HELL!!" Oh shit.

The look on my face was enough to snap Chad out of his charade to laugh at me. "HA HA! I'm just kidding bells; you don't have to look so worried. But you might wanna bring you're A game to the field 'cause you'll need it."

He led me to the middle of the yard where he'd already pre prepared the obstacles and targets.

All the targets were lined up, and they each had different symbols, and there were like, ten targets.

"Ok bells, I want you to throw ten fire knives at all the targets at the same time." Chad instructed. But cautiously, he took about 15 feet worth of steps away from the targets.

That's love for ya.

I picked up the knives off the floor and put them in between my fingers so that I could hold them all. I threw them with all my might… and none of them hit anything.

I looked up, and saw that there was only one knife on the target, and that was on the very edge of the circle.

How embarrassing, Chad is rolling on the ground laughing his head off while I glare at him and try t retrieve the knives.

By the time I get back, Chad is taking deep breaths trying to compose himself before facing me. But when he turned around, his efforts became useless and began laughing some more.

My face started turning red as I kept glaring at him.

Finally he spoke.

"I'm *Chuckle* sorry Bella, *snicker* but never in my life *chuckle* have I seen someone miss that badly *burst out laughing*"

He glanced at me and the look in my eye must have sobered him up a bit.

"Look I'm sorry Bella, but you know what they say, 'It's better to laugh then to cry'." He stated lamely.

I didn't even realize that I was sobbing until he told me that.

I knew this was a bad Idea. I wasn't meant to be a Vamp hunter after all.

Looks like god made a mistake when he gave me the gene, because it should have gone to Charlie instead of me.

Chad was trying to change the subject.

"Alrighty then! Lets move on to something else," he began.

"Forget it." I muttered, Chad did a double take. "Wait, what?" he looked at me like I had just thrown up my heart or something. It was a mix of confusion worry and panic.

"I said forget it! Obviously, I'm not cut out to do this at all." Chad opened his mouth to protest, but I wouldn't let him.

"You said it yourself, 'never in my life have I seen someone miss so badly' that's because I fucking suck! It's so unfair! Why can't I at least be decent at this?! Why am so pathetic?!" I was screaming as well as crying now, I couldn't help it tears were flowing freely.

I felt a hand on my back, and turned to se Chad leaning down… to hug me. (**A/N: Ha! I totally got you!)**

"I'm sorry," he said, "But there was a reason why you were born with this gift, and I will try my best, to find a way to help you. That means that you have to stand up," he pulled me to my feet, "and participate. Can you do that?" he looked at me tentatively.

I nodded, and he grinned, "Good. Now, as I was saying, you suck at throwing so we're just going to have to find another way to use the knives. 'Chad thought for a moment, then his face brightened, and it was almost as if a light bulb had gone off above his head.

"Why don't you try close range stabbing!" he exclaimed.

I looked at him with disbelief in my eyes. Is he really that stupid?

"Uh, Uncle Chad? Think about this for a moment," I spoke to him like he was a toddler just learning math.

"I can't stab the vampires, because they run. They run really fast. So fast that the only way to stab them, is if they don't move. But that won't work because they'd hear you. Then they'll kill you."

I was starting to get annoyed. I mean, stabbing the vampires, that could tear you limb from limb if you get too close?

That's as retarded as bringing a heater to the desert. I mean really.

Chad was frowning, "I knew that. I-I was just joking." He laughed nervously and I rolled my eyes.

Chad thought some more… and BOOM! Another light bulb.

"Okay Bells, hear me out. What about archery?" he suggested excitedly.

Hmm that's surprisingly not a bad idea!

But where would we get the bow?

As if reading my mind, Chad turned around and picked up off the floor… you guessed it, an archery bow.

Where the hell did that come from? I wondered, but I let it slide.

He tossed it to me and my hands fumbled to catch it.

Chad shook his head and sighed, "We have a long way to go."

Well the good news is that, I'm really good at shooting fire knives with a bow. It's so cool, I feel like Robin Hood, or Green Arrow in the Justice league (**A/N: I was a nerd once) **

The bad news is that I have yet to hit to hit the targets perfectly, but hey, it's better than nothing.

Chad looked proud, and when he felt that we'd done enough training for the day, he sat me down to tell me the full story of how we hunters came to be.

"We don't really know how we originally got enough power to kill vampires, but we do know how our genetics work.

You see, ever since the beginning of time, Vampire hunter genes were passed down from every generation from grand father to grandson." He looked at me.

"You'll find Bella, your ancestors, have all been males. Often two or three per generation. None of us have ever given birth to a girl. Much less one that got the Hunting gene a generation early." He studied me for a bit.

My mouth dropped open. Never? My families have never given birth to girls? What did he mean a generation early?

Chad must've seen the look on my face, so he explained himself, "Whoa, don't panic Bella. What I meant was that, Charlie was supposed to have the gene that you do. And if he did, you would've been a guy, and a normal one." He explained quickly.

This only got me angry. What the fuck?! Does he mean that if fate had changed it so that, Charlie became a hunter, then I wouldn't even be in this mess?! Sure I'd be a guy, but I'd live a normal life!

One without Vampires lurking in the shadows trying to keep you from killing them, and I'd have friends, and… and…

I started crying. Again. Jeez, why am I crying so much? I'm so stupid.

Chad saw this and spoke some more.

"Bells, you think you have it bad? Think of Charlie. Never a day goes by that I don't see him staring at me longingly while I'm training, or without him telling me that he so jealous of me. It was his dream to become, a Vampire hunter, Bella, he'd saw of his right arm to have what you have. You don't know how lucky you are, that you have this gift. And yes, this is a gift."

Chad concluded his speech expecting me to stop crying, but it was the exact opposite.

I was crying even harder now, but for a whole different reason.

I'm such a bitch! Here I am talking about how terrible my life is, when Charlie is even worse.

I wiped my eyes, and stood up. Okay, I know that Charlie wouldn't want me to give up this gift. So now I'm going to never give up and I'll try even harder.

Chad was watching the display of emotions I was going through and looked actually kind of scared.

I started laughing and he started to look worried.

"Bella?" he asked tentatively, "Do we need the men in white to take you to the happy home?" which was code for 'are you going crazy?'

"I'm fine. Really. But now I'm not gonna give up. I will show Charlie that I deserve this and that he shouldn't be sad."

Chad looked proud of my new found strength.

But that look was quickly changed to something else.

"Good Bella, I admire your new found eagerness. But there's one last thing we need,"

I was confused. What didn't we do?

"He looked back at me and there was something funny in his eye. I know that look……Oh shit.

That's the look that the Vampires give to me.

It's hunger.

WARNING!!! POSSIBLE RAPE!

Chad crouched down, and leaped into the air. Before I could do anything else, he was on top of me pinning me down on my back.

His lips were curled into a wicked smile as he leaned down close to my ear and spoke.

'You didn't really think that you'd be getting any training without repaying me some how, and I know you don't have any money, so this'll just have to do."

I couldn't say or do anything. I was so shocked, that I thought I might pass out.

I couldn't even find the strength to scream for help.

Chad must've taken me not saying anything as acceptance, because at that moment, I could feel something harden on my thigh, and gasped.

Nononononononon~! There's no way that this is happening, I can't let this happen. Move you I idiot, I scolded myself. Do something! Don't just sit there!

Chad crushed his lips to mine and began unbuttoning my blouse.

That alone gave me enough courage to at least speak up.

"W-Wait! Stop! D-don't do anything you might regret!" I pleaded, he only growled in my ear "Why would I regret it.

Oh fuck. He sounded sexy.

Shut up Bella! Don't think like that! He's your Uncle for Christ's sake!

Sure, he's extremely hot, and young looking for his age, with his crystal blue eyes, dark hair and well built body, and-

NO! I can't think like that.

His hands had already unclasped my bra while I was having this internal debate, and my breasts began to feel warm even though it was almost 45 degrees out side.

He stopped to look at me for a second, and grinned.

He lowered his mouth to my nipple and started to lick suck and bite it. I tried to pull his mouth away from my breast by pulling on his hair, but he mistook this for me liking it and was continuing to lick and bite, only harder.

I couldn't help it. I cried out, and he moved to the other nipple to do the same.

By now my self control was as thin as paper. But there was still a strong voice telling me to stop and that this was totally wrong on so many levels.

Soon, he finished with my breasts when they were nice and hard and began kissing his way down my stomach until he reached my jeans.

When I looked down, he'd already unzipped my pants and pulled them down, and there was only my underwear left.

He took off his shirt and gave me a good view of his abs. My control was becoming even thinner. Almost like tissue paper.

He pulled down my panties and revealed me to him.

By now the look on Chad's face was a mixture of a pedophile, and a child molester (**A/N: Basically the same thing.).**

I was frozen.

It was like a switch had been turned and I became Chad's personal sex doll.

Chad must've saw this and wrapped his arms around my thighs so that my legs were spread, and he had a great view of me.

He leaned his face to my pussy and took a deep breath.

He sighed. "Heavenly."

As soon as his tongue touched my clit it was like a bomb went off. And that little voice became stronger. So strong, in fact that I yanked Chad's head off my clit, and punched his face.

He was so surprised, that I he lost his grip on my thighs and I was able to kick him in the happy sacs.

He hunched over. After that, it was like I became another person.

I held him up off the ground by his hair and repeatedly jammed my knee into his face until it looked like he'd been in a boxing match or something. When I was satisfied, I tossed his body 30 feet across the yard, where his back slammed into a tree. But I gave him no time to recover. I picked up my bow an knives and aimed it at him.

Chad looked up at me "Wait!" he yelled.

That snapped me out of my killing mode right when I released the string.

Luckily, his words made me lose focus and the knife went sailing and ended up right above his head, inches away from his scalp.

Chad looked relieved. That got me so angry that I picked up another fire knife and aimed for his heart.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now!" I growled.

"Because believe it or not, this is a part of your training." He responded with a strait face.

I was tempted to release the string and kill him. In fact, I almost did, but he quickly explained.

"Stop for a moment and look at yourself Bells!" he said.

I looked down and saw that I was about to kill him what's the big deal? Then it hit me. Holy shit! I was about to kill him! My posture was better than when we trained and when I used the bow, I would've killed him if Chad hadn't distracted me!

Chad looked relieved and spoke.

"I was watching you while you trained, and came up with the idea to see how you reacted to different stuff. I told you the story about our ancestors and Charlie as a test, and you reacted better than I'd hoped! You became determined and your will strengthened. So I came to the conclusion that when harassed, or attacked mentally or physically, you improved." He looked like he was lost in a train of thought.

"Of course there was no way to know for sure if this was true unless I tried it out for myself. And I knew that the only way to test it out, is if I attacked you mentally and physically."

This was actually making sense and was considering, forgiving him until I thought of something.

"Wait a minute. This was a good idea and all, but what if you were wrong? What if I didn't become stronger when attacked?" I accused, and Chad blushed.

"Well I hadn't really thought of that at the time, and I didn't mean for it to go that far but for some reason, I lost all my self control. I mean, when you dug your fingers into my hair, I just lost it and-" He was blushing really hard right now.

I pointed the knife at him again and he responded immediately.

"But I was almost glad that you pulled me off you or-"

At that moment Charlie came through the back door.

"Hey, Chad is Bells done with her training because it's getting kinda la-"

He took one glance at the scene laid before him and pulled out his gun on Chad. "What the hell is going on here?!"

It was at that moment that I realized that I was still naked, and Chad still had his shirt off.

He must've thought something bad.

"Now calm down Charlie, it's not what it looks like. This is just part of her tr-"

Charlie looked like he was going to kill Chad.

"I swear if you say that this is part of her training, I'll Kill you!!"

Uh oh this was going to get ugly.

I stepped in and told Charlie the situation, and he calmed down. A little.

He smiled sweetly at me. "Bella, can you hand me that knife?" I forgot that there was one in my hand and before I could pull back he grabbed it, ran to Chad and sliced his cheek.

Chad hissed with pain. "that's for almost raping my kid you asshole!" But he held out his hand to help up Chad off the ground.

Chad took it. He looked surprised. "What was that for?" asked Chad

Charlie smiled, "For helping Bella find her strength."

**Ahh that took a while. Well the next chapter will be Jasper's POV so tune in!**

**Till next time peoples! **

**Read & REVIEW please! The more reviews, the quicker the update!**

**P.S. I hope you liked the lemon! ;D**

**-Lotsa love, Roxy b(^-^)d**


	5. AN: My Birthday!

**Hey my peeps! I'm sorry there is another author's note, but I just wanted to let you know that tomorrow is my birthday so I won't be able to write a story. Instead, I'll be hanging out with my friends eating dinner, and Going back to my place to play Rock band till like, 1:00 A.M. But I would love it if you would send me a birthday review. I'd consider that a great present! (Don't mind me. My friends call me a review moocher) But seriously review. Don't worry. I'll update either Sunday or Monday for sure.**

**-Lotsa love, Roxy b(o)d**


	6. Relapses

**Okay. Today has been hectic for me and I'm under a lot of stress. So I'll go to my private escape. This! Now I seriously hope that you people review my story, and this time I got a record breaking 5 reviews for one chapter! (since I looked) Give yourselves a pat on the back people! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to SlytherinLuver142! Thanx Amanda! Keep reviewing. Along the way I'll dedicate and give shoot outs to some reviewers so stay tuned.**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 4(maybe): Relapses**

**JPOV**

Flashback:

Bella ran out of the room feeling greatly of sadness and embarrassment.

I tried my best not to laugh. Truly I did, but I couldn't breathe (Not that I needed to)! I reached out for her, but only grabbed air.

As quickly as I could I got to my feet, but was immediately floored by a wave of humor and fell to the ground clutching my sides in pain from the laughing.

Calm down, I told myself, they can't laugh forever. As soon as they're done you can excuse yourself to the bathroom.

But the laughing didn't stop for the whole period. And after, people were telling their friends and THEY started laughing!

So there was absolutely no place to go to, so that I could escape to see Bella!

Oh man! I feel so bad! I mean she must think that I'm some sort of heartless person! It's bad enough that my sides are numb from so much clenching! The last thing I need is Bella to hate me.

I stopped and smacked my head.

Bad idea. The sound was like a clap of thunder echoing through the hallways and into the classrooms, so that everyone turned to look at me. (well, more than usual.)

Luckily I have two of the best brothers ever.

Emmett and Edward strolled into the hallways at that precise moment, looking as if they'd just come from a model shoot.

Everyone's attention was immediately diverted to them for a moment and went back to their own business.

Amazingly everyone stopped laughing! Hallelujah!

Emmett took one glance at me and started…… you guessed it, laughing.

I swear I was ready to kill him

My thoughts were enough to make Edward laugh too.

I take them being the two best brothers ever back. They suck balls.

No matter what I did, I couldn't change the mood.

Laughter is the only thing that makes me lose focus so that there is no way I can do anything.

I was so relieved when the final bell rang, that I practically ran over some people on the way t5o the parking lot. There I met up with Alice and Rosalie.

"Hey! Jasper! Look what you did! You messed up my hair!" complained Rosalie, "Emmy! Go beat up Jasper! He ruined my hair!"

Emmett was there in a flash, but didn't try to hit me. Instead, he held Rosalie and stroked her ego. Again.

Wow. How in the world can somebody stand her?

In my mind I made a whipping noise and Edward smirked.

He strolled over to kiss Alice.

"Hey Jasper? What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be searching for Bella?" That's Alice. Everyone's little know-it-all. How could I assume that she didn't already know?

Truthfully I didn't plan on going any where NOW, in fear of what the consequences will be.

Edward tried o hide his smile and he and Alice showed a knowing look.

I sighed. Assholes.

Flashback ends:

Now I'm sitting at home listening to music on my ipod letting my mind wander about the events that happened today. Debating whether I'd call chief swan or see Bella myself.

My thoughts kept making me zone out. Finally I decided what the hell! I have to talk to belle one way or the other.

I looked for my cell phone (I can totally be a wimp sometimes) and soon found it in Emmett's room.

That's weird. Whatever, I don't really care right now.

I moved into the living room and plopped my self on the couch. I turned on my cell phone but it said PIN BLOCKED CALL COSTOMER CARE.

What the hell?! Did someone try to get in my phone?

Damn! "EMMETT!" I yelled, practically screaming. He was beside me in a second, clutching his ears.

"What the hell Jasper!" he sounded annoyed, "I would hear you even if you whispered I would here you!"

I was just as mad. "What do you mean!? You're the one who messed up my phone!" Emmett all of a sudden looked guilty.

"Oh that. Yeah well, I was trying to see if someone sent you a bad txt or something because you're acting really mopey."

"So let me get this strait." I asked annoyed. "You stole my cell so that you could look for txt messages?" he nodded. God! What an idiot!

"And who exactly did you expect to see messages from?" this got him thinking.

He looked as if he was about to pop a blood vessel he was thinking so hard. Finally he shrugged.

I was a second away from lunging at him until Edward came with Alice.

"Emmett, Jasper was mopey because he was thinking of Bella." Edward explained and I went rigid.

This only made Emmett even more confused, "but why does he care so much?'

"Because he's in loooove!" answered Alice. Nobody moved.

Suddenly Emmett was booming with laughter and Edward chuckled.

I tried to protest, but I'd wanted to know myself why I was so hung up. Shit how the hell could I fall in love with A vamp hunter?! I'd only known her for two days for Christ's sake!

Alice interrupted my thoughts. "Oh don't look like that right now Jasper, Just get to Bella pronto!" somehow I didn't trust her. There was a smile playing at the corners of her lips and Edward turned around not to look at me.

Sigh, but there was nothing I could do. I'll just have to get it over with.

I stood up from the couch and ran at the door heading for Chief swan's house.

I arrived at the back yard where I heard some strange noises. I looked and saw Bella, but she was underneath…. Wait a minute! Was that her Uncle!? The scene was so fascinating that I stayed for couple of minutes. There was a growing erection on me but I told myself to ignore it to avoid being some sort of pervert.

I'll just take care of it later.

But soon the sight was so unbearable, because their lust was coming like ocean waves at me and I was temped to join them.

This is bad. I told myself, leave, go! But I couldn't move, my feet where glued to where I stood.

I heard the sound of cracking leaves, and when I turned around Alice was behind me.

"I though you might need some help leaving," She said knowingly.

I glared accusingly and allowed her to pull me up.

We started running home and the whole time I could NOT get those mental images out of my mind. Part of me was saying that I should be sad for some reason, but another was thinking how sexy that last scene was.

Oh God I AM a pervert.

Alice finally said something.

"Oh! And if you think this is bad, just wait until tomorrow!"

Damn.

**Alright then and that was my full chapter with jasper. As I said, I'm really stressed and tired, so this chapter has to be shorter than the others ( ducks trash can being thrown at me) but don't worry I'll update some time this weekend! Plz R&R!**

**~Roxy~**


	7. And the fun Begins

**Holy %$# dude! I just realized what day it is and noticed that I haven't updated in like, forever for me! Now, I was hoping that I could get in a few more reviews you know, but the real reason was I was sick. Yes. Again! This time it lasted a week flat! I had soooooo much make up homework I had to do yesterday, that I 'm happy that the weekend is rolling in. I won't be able to update again on the weekend, so I'm scratching this in. I hope I didn't lose any of my readers, and I feel like an idiot for making some of the worst typos in history, but here I am. **

**P.S: for all you youtube fans, I recommend going on and checking out the video: JIZZ IN MY PANTS. It is hilarious! Totally funny! Let me know how you like it!**

**Voila!**

**Chapter 5: …..And the fun begins!**

**BPOV**

That night I'm pretty sure you can expect that I didn't get much sleep. I kept thinking of how much I wanted to kill Chad, and maybe some ways to control my blushing.

Sigh! There will always be that one encounter between me and Chad keeping me from being perfectly comfortable with him. I'm not even sure if I can trust him or not.

The next day I woke up very groggily and made my way into the shower. After that, it seemed like all of yesterday's disaster came crawling back and I forgot the most important thing.

I forgot to do my homework.

I was in a rush to get dressed and put on something decent so that I might have some time before school to do homework. Not only that, but it was…..9:30 in the morning. School started at 8:00.

"Shit! CHARLIE! CHAD! Why in the world didn't you wake me up?! What the fuck are your problems?!"

I could hear me screams echoing through the house. Damn.

Of course. They went fishing.

I pushed my way through traffic, and for the first time ever, it seemed like my old pick up didn't want me to be anymore late than I already was and actually made it to 68mph.

The school parking lot was nearly full and the only spot left was directly under the tree where all the birds were nesting. Great. Either I come back to a car covered with bird shit,

Or I come back to a car covered with bird shit and twigs.

It just keeps getting better and frickin' better doesn't it?

Naturally with my luck I have to be late for the one class that has the worst teacher in the school, and with some of the most dangerous people in the world. History.

I stepped into the classroom at 9:50, twenty minutes before the bell rings and Mr. Schepps was in the middle of a discussion about the war of 1812. He sees me and pauses.

I don't like the look on his face. It reminds me of a pedophile before he strikes his next victim.

"Well, how nice of you to join us miss Swan! You came right on time to present your oral report on the most Epic wars of the country!' he said this with a false overly ecstatic voice.

Damn that guy! Our reports weren't due till tomorrow! Or was that yesterday the he said that? I really can't remember.

I lean over and whisper to him that I didn't do the homework hoping that he'll keep the conversation quiet.

No such luck. He looked overly surprised.

"Haven't done it you say?! Well, then I guess you'll just have to give it to me tomorrow for half the points!" he was basically screaming this at the top of his lungs so that everyone heard that I didn't do my homework. (**A/N: I personally hated it when a teacher did that to me back in high school.) **They began snickering.

"Take your seat Ms. Swan! Your good classmates Mr. Hale and the Cullens aren't here today, so you'll be sitting alone." He grinned, "Maybe today you can focus enough to start on you oral report in class." He went back to what he was doing.

By now the whole class was starting to turn my way just to snicker at me, and I'm sure my face was the color of and apple or a tomato. Or even blood.

Wait a minute which reminds me. Where are the vamps?

I stole a glance outside and was momentarily stunned when I realized, since the first time today, that it was sunny outside.

Not a cloud in the sky. Not one.

Right. Chad told me about the whole sparkly thing vampires go through when in the sun.

I slumped back in my chair as I thought about what today might bring me. It sure wasn't a happy thought.

------------- ------------------

The rest of the day was pretty much hell. After History I went through all my other classes without any of the previous homework being done. That included studying for a test that I'm positive I flunked.

And I'm pretty sure that I might kick someone's ass because all the whispering and giggling was getting to me. When I reached my last class, the people inside took one look at me and burst out laughing!

Fuck. Now I know why everyone's been so shifty eyed around me today. Even my regular group hadn't turned to face me at lunch where we usually sit. I realize now that they'd been trying their best to suppress their own laughter.

I took my seat in Biology and everyone was still laughing. Including the teacher!

Dude. I'm positive that somewhere in the books it's not healthy to overheat this much from blushing. 10 minutes pass and they're still laughing. I was no longer embarrassed. Just annoyed and I almost exploded with relief when the bell rang for the end of school.

Luckily, everyone was laughing, so the teacher didn't get anything done, and there was no homework.

It's a good thing it's Friday or I would've killed myself before I had to face another day like this.

I hurry home to start on my chores but I step through the door and everything's completely clean.

I think the floors were also waxed!

As I came to the living room, there was too much wax on the floors and I almost did a complete back flip and landed on my shoulders and neck.

I could hear a snapping sound and it feels like I cracked my neck it seven different places. I actually didn't feel that bad since I was so tense, but I'm so sore that it's a strain on my body just to lift my arms.

I pull myself up carefully and come face to face with a very jolly Chad. I jumped.

Just what I need to make this day perfect. Chad.

"What's the dillio Bells? How's it crackalakin'? What's the word dog?" He was making hand gestures to go with his words. This was embarrassing.

I mean was he trying to be cool? That's something I'd expect from Charlie.

I squeezed my thumb and my forefinger on the bridge of my nose.

"Please stop," I pleaded. "You're being weirder than usual."

He looked genuinely confused.

"What's wrong G? Am I crimpin' yo style?"

I groaned and surrendered a smile.

"Okay, what do you want?"

He smiled and returned to normal. "Well Bella, it's after school and you know what that means?!" he had a suspenseful pause.

"It's time to train!"

I groaned again. Louder this time.

Chad smiled. "I wouldn't do that too much if I were you. The neighbors might hear and think you're having an orgasm."

That shut me up real quick. I couldn't help but blush at the thought, and I punched Chad in the shoulder. Hard.

"Is this why you waxed the floors and did all my chores for me?" I asked suspiciously.

He grinned "Yep! Now you don't have any excuse to delay training!"

In my heart I knew he was right. That's probably why I didn't argue with him when he led me to the backyard.

I couldn't help but see flashbacks of the previous night here and a chill crept up my spine.

Out of nowhere, Chad clapped his hands together.

"Alright Bells today we're gonna change it up. Instead of practicing fighting, we'll be working on your tracking skills." He became serious.

"It has come to my attention, that there are Vampires living very close to us in town. You are to find them and spy on them for 24 hrs.

"If you don't come back I'll go looking for you and we'll train harder than ever. But if you do, your reward for succeeding in the task will be the rest of the weekend free from training."

Total utter shock was probably the look on my face. Then disbelief. Then happiness.

A whole weekend free?! That means I could go hang out with Jessica, and Angela on Sunday to go to the movies!

There's no way I'll fail.

Chad gave me a moment to analyze my decision.

I turned to him "Alright. I accept your challenge."

He smiled back at me. "I thought you might. Alright then you start now. Come back tomorrow at this exact time." He checked his watch "5:30 P.M alright?"

I didn't respond. I was already running into the mountain searching for my targets. I didn't have the slightest idea what to do, so I just let my instincts take over. Every few miles I would find myself analyzing trails and smelling the air.

After two hours I started to become discouraged.

I wonder if Chad would let me return. I thought about it for a moment. Neh. Probably not. So I won't give up.

Soon enough, after another hour and a half I heard voices.

Surprised, climbed up the nearest tree, and pulled my binoculars out of my backpack.

In the distance I could see a glass house with people inside.

One was a tall looking blond male, about 6'1 and with wavy blond hair. He couldn't be more than 23 yrs old. Beside him was a beautiful motherly looking brunette about 5'5, and last but not least was a spiky haired pixie. Or it looked like a pixie. She was about5'3 max and she was staring off to space for some reason. I was momentarily stunned at their beauty until I remembered what I was here for.

But I wasn't sure exactly what I was supposed to do then. Take notes? Build a campfire?

I decided to just sit there and listen. It amazes me that I can hear them from this far away.

"Alice honey, are you okay? Are you having a vision?" the motherly lady's face scrunched up in worry and she put a hand on the spiky haired chick's shoulder.

The girl whispered something even I didn't hear and all three faces turned my way. I gasped and almost fell out of the tree.

Soon I turned back around and when I put the binoculars back to my face not only was the spiky haired girl looking at me but out of nowhere Edward and Emmett appeared and they're looking at me also.

I hide myself behind the tree and debate whether I should run or stay looks like my body made the decision for me. Because I jump down from 50 foot tree and land perfectly on the balls of my feet and I take off running.

After a couple of seconds I slam into something hard and fall flat on my back. I looked up and saw that there was someone standing above me. The sun was in my eyes and I felt a chill creep up my spine.

"Well, hello again." The voice said.

And I faint.

**Ohhhhhh! Aren't I just terrible?! Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Let me know.**

**One more thing. There is a magical icon on the bottom of this page that lets you tell me something. Click on it. You know you want to.**

**-till next time Roxy b(^-^)d**


	8. AN: Boredness

**Okay people. I am very bored. So I am going to ask you a question that really has absolutely nothing to do with the story ( and heads up there might be times where I'm just bored like this.) **

**Alright I lied. This has something to do with the story. You can answer these questions however the hell you want to because like I said, I'm just bored. **

**Q#1. Which character from my story do you want to be and why?**

**Q#2. Would you be jealous if you had Bella for a friend and you knew what was going on in her life?**

**Q#3. If you could, how would you fit yourself into Twilight and what power would you have if you did?**

**I not sure what else to say. Once again, this could be totally random if you wanted it to be. You could say: Carrots on Pizza. Or Tomatoes in water. I don't really care. **

**BRAINSTORM!!!!!!!!!**

**Change of plans. The best response I hear for these question will earn you a shout out for my next chappie.**

**Good Luck!!**

**~An idiot, Roxy ($o$)b**


	9. A Sticky Situation

***Sniff!* I'm so proud *Sniff* I got more reviews for this Author's note than I usually get for my Chapters! Whatever, enough about me, time for…….**

**THE SHOUT OUTS!!!!!!**

**Studedleatherbracelets, first I'd like to say welcome to my story. Second I love your name. Very creative.**

**TwilightfanJasperrocks0, I liked your review. It was pretty long and I totally thought that archery would be fun to try too.**

**Kandib293, you are super honest. I like that.**

**Janto-Junkie-twilighter, wasn't your name just Jasper-Whitlocks-lil'-whore like a second ago? Interesting.**

**Heh. Heh. Last but not least, Greenfire249, here is something to put you out of your misery!**

**LIGHTS, CAMERA, ACTION!!!!!**

**Chapter 6: A Sticky situation**

I woke up handcuffed to a radiator.

At first I thought that I was dreaming about being in some kind of porno for the way I was tied up, only, I still had my clothes on and there weren't a bunch of 'torture' weapons near me.

It took me a little bit of time to get used to my surroundings.

The room was brightly lit, and the walls were covered with various posters of rock bands throughout history. There were so many posters, in fact, that I couldn't make what color the walls were painted. There was a king sized bed in the middle the room, with a scarlet bedspread.

The room was huge! Were talking bigger than the first floor of my house huge.

I couldn't waste time ogling the scenery though, because I had absolutely no idea where I was or what happened. Oh. And I just happen to feel very lightheaded at the moment so I could have been drugged.

Great. Good going Bella. You managed to get yourself caught in this type of situation and it hasn't even been a week since you've arrived here.

I stopped scolding myself long enough to hear voices coming through the walls. I strained to listen.

"…can't keep her here forever! She probably has a family that might be looking for her at this very second! And if that's the case, then how are we going to explain ourselves?" this voice sounded very motherly and concerned.

"Yeah Jasper. You've also got her tied up in there like you're planning on doing her." I knew that voice anywhere. That was Emmett.

Alright. So I've established that I'm at the Cullen's house. Even better, a house full of vamps. Aren't I the lucky one today?

The voices started becoming more and more familiar to me.

"What was I supposed to do? Let her get away with spying on us?" Jasper exclaimed, "Besides, she fainted! I couldn't just leave her in the woods by herself!"

Someone sighed. "Jasper, look. She entered the forest on her own. I'm sure she would have been fine. Now release her and place her back from where you found her before she wakes up." Judging by the hint of annoyance in his voice, I'm guessing that that was Edward.

There was a high pitched giggle. "Too late! You better go inside and talk to her Jazzy! Don't want her to panic now do we?"

There were footsteps approaching the door and I was struggling against the cuffs.

I wasn't fast enough.

The door opened, and a glorious creature stepped inside. It was indeed Jasper.

He looked more nervous than I was. "Uh, Yeah, so, you might be wondering why you're handcuffed to a radiator in my room…."

I looked at him with a look that said, no shit Sherlock.

"That may have crossed my mind once or twice." My voice was cold and unforgiving.

"Yeah well, you see, I just kinda saw you, and then you fainted, so I-"

"You decided that it would be better for me to chained to a radiator IN YOUR ROOM, than left alone?" I heard a booming laugh coming from the other side of the room.

For a moment, I felt less angry and more relaxed, but then I remembered the powers of Vampires and became angrier. I was also careful not to look into his eyes. Instead, I stared at his hair. His beautiful blond hair.

The vibe inside the room felt awkward and uncomfortable, so finally, I decided to give up and just let him calm me down.

Since I appeared to be stuck here for the moment, I tried to start a conversation.

"So, how long have you lived in forks?" Wow, that was really lame. But it looks like he didn't seem to care.

"Since September." He replied. That was 5 months ago, which is really not a long time once you think about it.

More silence. "So."

"So…" he replied.

"So are you gonna let me go or….what?" I asked cautiously. Because at the moment it didn't seem like I was going anywhere for a while.

There was a pause. "Are you going to tell me why you were spying on us today?" he asked.

"No."

"Then no."

I wasn't going to crack though; I can be really stubborn when I feel like it.

But two hours passed and the silence was deafening. Y arms were cramping from being in this position, and Jasper didn't move one inch from where he was standing and was still looking at me. Waiting.

I felt pretty annoyed.

"Alright! I give up! The reason to why I was spying on your family, is that it was all apart of my training."

Emmett and Edward chose that moment to burst in on us.

Emmett spoke first. "Wait. Did you say, training?" he asked incredulously, "why would you need training?"

Now there were three pairs of eyes staring at me waiting for my answer. I'm sure that my face was bright red, because the pressure was getting to me.

"Because……because……because I need to become better at hunting vampires!" I spluttered.

Before they could say anything, I found myself telling them the story of my life. how I sucked at hunting, how I was the only girl hunter in my family, I skipped the part of the almost rape by Chad, and how he assigned me this task.

Jasper was the first one to speak.

"Bella, that reminds me. We never got the chance to apologize for almost attacking you three days ago. And I'm sorry."

Emmett looked down. "Yeah, me too."

Edward tried not to look at me. "Yes, well I guess I should apologize also."

Emmett smiled and Edward glared at him.

I frowned. "What?"

"Emmett said in his mind that it was mainly my fault in the first place." Edward was still glaring at him.

Jasper shrugged, "You've got to admit, it kinda was."

Edward was infuriated. "Well I apologized didn't I?"

"Yes you did." It looked like for a moment that they'd forgotten I was here, and all turned to me in surprise.

I took a deep breath. It's okay, you're all forgiven." Everyone exhaled as if they'd been holding their breath, and were relieved.

I waited. "Well?"

They looked confused.

"Are you going to uncuff me anytime soon, or should I consider moving in?"

Jasper's eye twitched when I said 'moving in' for some reason.

Interesting.

A light bulb appeared over my head.

Shit.

"Hey how long have I been here anyways?"

Edward checked his watch.

"Well you fainted and didn't wake up for a whole day."

"A WHOLE DAY?!" 24 hours long gone.

That meant that Chad is probably looking for me now.

Holy fuck! Knowing Chad, his only thoughts right now must be 'find Bella at all costs!'

Everyone in this house is probably on his list to die!

And worst of all, I'm going to be training more than I ever had!

Out loud I was sure that I was saying a whole string of curse words. I think that even Emmett looked scared at the play of emotions on my face.

I was writhing against the cuffs and tried to reach for my bag filled with fire knives. I couldn't reach them with my hands and so I used my legs and zipped the bag open with my teeth.

Edward, Jasper, and Emmett, were just watching me struggle, with interested and amazed looks on their faces. Probably trying to see if I can accomplish this feat.

I shove my face into my bag and bite the hand grip of one knife. I pull my head out of the bag and grab the knife with one cuffed hand.

I quickly cut the handcuff in two and free myself from the radiator.

Everyone in the room was speechless. Including me.

Wow, I have some real skill when I put my mind to it. Only I have to be in danger of being raped or handcuffed to radiators to unleash it.

I couldn't focus on that now though. I have to get out of this house, I have t-

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash. I raced down the stairs of the house and found that Chad and Charlie were looking murderous and had guns and fire knives pointed at the other four vampires in this house.

How the fuck did Chad find my location so quickly? Oh, yeah, he's a professional.

As soon as Charlie saw me on the top of the staircase with broken remains of handcuffs on my wrists he put a hand on Chad's shoulder and rushed to me.

But Chad didn't move one inch from his spot. He had about eight fire knives in hand and was almost ready to fight anyone of them that moved.

No.

"Chad! Stop! Don't do it!" I was yelling at the top of my lungs, and for a moment I thought that Chad flinched, but immediately regained his composure, and settled back into his stance.

"I told you Bella, that the next time something like this happens then I won't hold back!" he nearly growled. (**A/N: Please see Chapter 1 if needed) **

"No but-but-" come on Bella, find something to say! "But this is different! They weren't going to hurt me! They just caught me spying, and when I tried to escape, Jasper ran into me and I was so surprised that I fainted!" Chad relaxed.

"When I woke up…Iwashandcuffedtoaradiator, and told them why I was spying. Then you came."

It was Charlie's turn to speak.

"Whoa. Back up. You were handcuffed? To a radiator?!" his eyes were wide with shock and Chad tensed up again.

Crap, I was so hoping that no one would catch that.

"Yeah, but never mind that now, what's important is that I'm okay and not hurt."

By now Edward, Jasper, and Emmett had joined their family and were all hissing and growling at Chad.

"They could've hurt you Bella." Chad said desperately.

"I don't think so." I walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"They had 24 hours to harm me and in that time nothing happened."

Chad looked back at me, with softness in his eyes, and lowered his knives.

"Alright, whatever, let's go." He stated briskly. He took me by the arm and led me to the hole in the wall that he created when entering the house.

Before we left Chad suddenly turned around and glared at the Cullens.

"If any one of you ever even look at my Bella the wrong way, i won't hold back to kill again. That's a promise."

Emmett smiled. "Bring it on grandpa." He replied smugly.

Before anymore violence broke out in the house I pulled Chad away from the scene and we all began walking towards our house.

Damn. Now we have to walk ten miles to get home. Oh well. 5 miles into the walk Chad suddenly broke out into a huge grin.

"You realize that now you'll have to train even harder than before right?"

I groaned. I thought he forgot about that Charlie laughed.

Fuck. Tomorrow is Sunday too…..

**Well that's that! I hope you that put you out of your misery greenfire249 *Smirks***

**Now. I won't update until I get 7 reviews! I'm serious. If I get more than 7 reviews, then I'll update on Tuesday. I promise.**

**-Au revoire! For now! Roxy b(^o^)d**


	10. Awkward Moments

**Whooooooo, Hoooooooo!!!! Booyah! This is fantastic people! I asked for 7 reviews for this chapter and got almost ten! ( I know that that's not much for some people but it is for me because for me this is my first story.) here's what you people deserve!**

**P.S: for those youtube fans there's this new video called I'M ON A BOAT by the same guys who brought you JIZZ IN MY PANTS. It's not as hilarious, but it's still rlly funny.**

**Chapter 7: Awkward Moments**

**JPOV**

No.

No. this can't be happening. Not to me. Hopefully not to anyone for that matter.

Life's a bitch.

**EARLIER THAT DAY…….**

As soon as Bella and that crazy guy she calls Chad left, Esme had already started fixing the wall, and everyone returned to what they were doing before this happened. As if nothing happened in the first place.

Typical.

I sighed and returned to my room upstairs.

How Carlisle managed to make my room so huge-looking without it actually being so big was beyond me.

It's kind of weird being in this place knowing that just a couple of minutes ago a girl was here handcuffed to a radiator….. in a compromising position.

Somewhere in the house Edward sighed. He suddenly appeared in my doorway and grinned.

"Well jasper. Don't you remember who put her in that position in the first place?"

Damn him and his retarded mind-reading ability.

Emmett appeared too. "Yeah man, you looked like you were struggling to decide whether to cuff her to the headboard of your bed….." he trailed off and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I was sending out sleep waves in hopes of knocking them out for a moment. They can't sleep of course, but they became unfocused and drowsy for a moment.

That was long enough to make my escape and save myself from this teasing.

Plus, as much as I hate to admit it, Emmett had a point. I was debating where to place her.

Visions of the other day at her house flashed before my mind.

I slapped myself.

Don't think like that, don't think like that, don't think like that.

This has turned into my mantra for the past couple of days. It was the only thing I could do to keep my thoughts strait. Hit myself and think out try to think of something else.

Where the hell am I going anyway?

Shit.

I found myself walking in the direction of the swan residence.

I wasn't there yet but I was close, and that's not good.

Whew! I'm just glad that no one spotted m-

"Come on Chad, give the girl a break, she just spent the past 24 hours on a hunk of metal." Chief Swan burst out laughing.

And…..is…..that Bella? Of course it is. How could it be anyone else?

Chad thought about this for a moment.

"Alright. How does this sound? You can train for the rest of the day and have tomorrow free." Bella gasped, as if this was something she'd never heard coming out of his mouth.

This apparently had been.

Even Chief Swan looked surprised. He walked over and put a hand over Chad's forehead I mock concern.

"Hey, you okay Bro? I've never seen or heard you be so reasonable." He leaned towards Bella. "Maybe you should make him worry more often…." Bella giggled.

Chad looked annoyed. "Yeah, Yeah, whatever. Bella, didn't I just say something about training for the rest of the day? That means now, Girly! Two laps around the house, 40 push ups, and 30 sit ups! Start running!"

Bella looked stunned, but after a few stumbles, she took off towards her house.

My first instinct was to follow her so I did.

I'd never guess by looking at her that she could run so fast. Sure she fell flat on her face once or twice, and my body was twitching with the need to catch her, but I knew that if I did I'd be exposed.

Which brought me to my current question. Why am I following her again?

Oh right. 'Cause I'm an idiot.

Finally she arrived at her backyard and immediately went down on the floor and did some push ups. I was in the bushes, with a nice view of her ass I might add.

Whoa. I'm turning into some kind of peeping tom/ pervert hybrid. I got it bad.

She finished the push ups and flipped her over to do the sit ups. I've never realized how dedicated Bella is when she puts her mind to it. Either she really is terrible at hunting (or whatever the fuck those Vampire killers do) or Chad is watching her in the bushes. Hmmm. Both options are probable.

Bella completed her tasks and Chad didn't return. Neither did Charlie. She looked confused and a little worried.

Okay, now my whole body was twitching like I had a seizure. I wanted to comfort her extremely badly.

SHIT, MAN! I only met this girl on Wednesday night! That's about 4 days ago! I'm acting like a lovesick puppy!

Yeah. She is incredibly hot, and nice, and funny, and delicate, but strong, and- fuck. I'm doing it again aren't I?

"Yes you are." A voice came out of the forest to where I was standing. Naturally it was Edward.

I glared at him, "What the hell are you doing thought rapist?" I demanded venomously.

He only smiled. "Well, I just happened to be in the neighborhood and-" he started.

"The truth."

"The truth huh?"

"If it's not too much of a strain."

"Actually the truth is that after you basically left Emmett and I tranquilized, we were naturally pretty peeved. So I decided that it'd be funny for us to follow you and sneak up on you while you're ogling your girlfriend over here. See funny right?"

Funny my dead rat's ass.

Before I could decide whether to tear Edward limb from limb, Bella started occupying herself by doing a little target practice. My curiosity got the best of me and I couldn't take my eyes off her.

Emmett finally appeared. "Wow. Your eyes are glazed over with luuuuvvvee!" he over exaggerated the 'luv' part.

I was too enveloped in what lay before me to respond. Bella reached into her bag and pulled out her bow and knives. I felt Edward and Emmett cringe. I don't blame them. Those knives did a number on us last time.

She went into position and pulled the string back. She closed one eye to aim better and released the string. On her first try, it totally missed.

She looked a little distressed for a moment, but then pulled out a couple more knives and tried some more. With each try she kept getting closer to the center, and the finally….. she hit it!

I could have cheered! The look on her face was indescribable.

I lost control. I couldn't help it. I didn't think, so not even Edward could stop me before I ran to Bella and pulled her into my arms and swung her around.

She started laughing. It obviously didn't sink in that I came in out of nowhere and not only hugged her but swung her around.

We stayed like that for a minute.

Laughing our heads off in each others arms.

Our laughter started to dim down and we looked each other in the eyes.

Bad idea.

It took a moment, but Bella's smile turned into a neutral expression and gradually turned to a frown.

"Jasper? Is-is that you? what are you doing here? Better yet, how long have you been here? Where you spying on me? Are you here for a purpose?" she kept firing question after question at me and didn't give me any time to answer her.

I just wished that we could go back to that intimate moment we just had.

Suddenly Bella's face changed form confused to a smile.

Her eyes were glazed over and she looked like a zombie.

"Hee, hee! Oh Jasper!" She grinned and pushed me to the ground.

Too many things were happening at once, and my mind was going a million miles per hour.

What happened? Why'd her attitude change? What is she planning? And how the hell did she find enough strength to push me down? Is she acting out of her own will?

LIGHT BULB!

This is just like Wednesday night! She looked in my eyes, and all of a sudden she had that look on her face….

I turned and looked at my brothers for help, but they were gone.

Traitors.

"Holy fucking shit!" Bella had slipped her hands up my shirt and she was feeling up my abs right now….and just pulled my t-shirt up off my body.

No. No, no, no, no, no! I can't. Let. This. Happen. She'll do something to regret this later. I know for a fact that she will. Or I might.

With a new burst of strength I pushed her off me and she flopped to the ground. She stayed like that for a moment.

Too long.

I crept over to where she was and looked at her.

Damn! How do I snap her out of this trance?

I willed her to get up.

Her eyes snapped open and she jumped her feet.

I couldn't help but be surprised. I mean, it couldn't be that easy.

Curiosity got the best of me.

"Bella, jump up and down." I ordered.

She started bunny hopping.

"Now start break dancing."

She got on the ground and started spinning on her head.

"Stop." Immediately she froze in mid spin.

I couldn't help but start laughing.

Wow. Imagine all the things I could make he do! She could do gymnastics, or celebrity impressions and maybe even juggling!

My mind started wandering

I could probably even make her-

"Hey Bells, we're back! I hope you don't mind, but we stopped to buy snacks!" Chad and Charlie walked through the front door at that very moment, and they were making their way to the back door. And Bella was still stuck in this weird position.

Uhh. Ummm. What now? How do I snap her out of this?

"Bella! Awaken! Uhh snap out of it? Abracadabra? Get the fuck back to normal this instant!" that did it.

Bella unfroze and kicked me with one of her legs that were in the air. I skidded across the yard and hit something hard. I looked up and saw the angriest, murderous, and menacing face I'd ever seen.

**RETUNING TO THE PRESENT**

Chad closed his eyes.

"I'll give you a thirty second head start." He growled.

I was stunned.

"Wait, what?"

"Twenty-six seconds."

I scrambled to get up and sprinted into the forrest.

I felt something wiz by my body and a fire knife scratched my skin.

I yelped but kept running. There was absolutely no way that I was going to go back to that house. In love or not.

**Ha! Ha! I had some fun writing that chapter! Now how about we try for 10 reviews this time huh? If I get over 10 reviews, then I'll update by the weekend. If not, then I guess we could all wait another couple of days right? *Evil laugh!***

**Oh! And to respond to your question SlytherinLuver, no, you cannot review ten times. Good try though.**

**-I'll be waiting~! Roxy, d(^w^)b**


	11. Realizations Part 1

**Well I can see that that's the best amount of reviews I'll get right now. *Sighs* Oh well, I think It's about time I update, Don'tcha think?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned twilight, I'm sure that my fanfic name would be something like Meyerpower48 or TwiCreator17. but it's not. I do own Chad though. Yay me!**

**Even though I'm disappointed……**

**Chapter 8: Realizations (Part 1)**

ChadPov (no, your eyes do not deceive you)

I can see that I'm not gonna get through to that infantile menace Bella calls Jasper.

My breathing was ragged and strained as I tried my best to calm down and not actually chase the vamp.

Wouldn't want the clan to come after us with one missing….

"Chad! Hey Chad! Don't do anything stupid." My currently annoying brother told me. Then he thought about something "Well, not anything stupider."

I turned to face him.

"The only reason we went to the store was to get Bella some chocolate so that she could relax! How was I supposed to know that we'd have a visit from the same Vampires that we just yelled at?" I can't believe that he was trying to pin the blame on me! Me? Could you believe it?

Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, because Vampires obviously wouldn't try to steal back their prey, especially if this certain prey was left alone all out in the open." He was glaring now.

He had a point.

"Well if you're so smart and could see this coming, then why'd you agree to go?" I threw back.

He blushed and opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted.

"Uh, hey? Did you guys forget something? Maybe the object of your conversation?"

Our heads snapped quickly back to Bella at the same time.

I hate when that happens.

She got up and walked to the house.

"Well, I'll just leave you to your little discussion and go to bed. I'm beat." She strode into the house and directly up the stairs to her room.

Wasn't she shaken? Didn't she need comfort? I mean, she just got kidnapped and assaulted all in the very same day.

And all she said was 'I'm beat'. For me, that would be the understatement of the century!

Wow. Bella's really changed.

But I'll be damned to hell if I let the bitch ass mother fucker even get near Bella ever again. No matter what she says!

The next day…….

I woke up at about 2 P.M the next day to find that Bella already left to go to Seattle with her friends.

I came down stairs and took a shower.

Then I went to the living room and spread a piece of paper on the table. That piece of paper was my strategy that I'm gonna use to spy on Bella tomorrow at school.

Naturally it was blank.

When I can't think of something(Which is usually all the time) I go to one person…

"Charlie, Oh Charlie? Where art thou brother?"

I slammed the door open in his room to find that he wasn't there.

Hmm, that's interesting. It's not a fishing day.

Then I heard a flush from the toilet.

Charlie calmly strode out.

I rammed him and knocked him to the ground. "Chalie!" I exclaimed.

"My homie, my brotha, my b-dog, my-"

"Spare me the details, what do you want?" he asked tiredly. Oh he knows me so well.

"Well, how would you like to help me spy on Bella while she's at school tomorrow to prevent her from getting hurt again?" I asked excitedly.

"I would like that very little. Now would you do me a favor and get the hell offa me?!"

I smiled.

"Not until you agree to help me." I said.

"Well then I guess we'll just have to stay here. In this position. Till Bella gets home."

I shuddered at he thought. But not to worry, I wasn't planning on staying like this for that long.

I started to tell Charlie about the time when I watched grass grow and the exciting events that happened when I did. About how many time I put water on the soil and my face expressions. (This was a six day process).

I got up to the point where the blades were just being seen in the ground, when Charlie groaned.

"Ugh! Damn Chad, alright spare me I'll help! I'll help! Now what do you need?"

I got up off him and pulled him to his feet.

"A plan." I answered

He looked incredulous.

"Are you serious? You didn't come up with one idea that might work? Are you saying that you want me to basically form the whole charade for you?"

I'm sure I looked smug.

"Well, weren't you the one who implied that I'm always making stupid decisions? I figured that if that was the case, then who better to think for me than my darling little brother Charlie?" I over enthused every syllable.

Charlie started mumbling to himself and followed me in to the living room.

He sighed, "Okay, here's what you do…."

Later that day…..

"Alright, so are you clear on that plan?"

It was 9:00 at night and we spent all afternoon scheming and reviewing.

Even I'm not so stupid as to forget the entire plan. "Yeah." I sighed, "We're clear."

"Let's review it one more time for safety." He said with a smile.

I groaned.

Luckily Bella chose that moment to walk into the house and save me from this torture.

I was next to her in a second. "Bella! How was your day? What did you do? Where did you go? Did you see a movie? What movie did you see? Was it good? Did it make you laugh? Did it make you cry?" I fired question after question at her hoping that by the time she answers all of them, Charlie will be asleep and Bella will need to.

Sigh, no such luck.

Bella scrunched up her face and put a hand to her forehead.

"Not now Chad. I don't feel like talking about my day, it was too hectic and confusing. Right now, I just need some aspirin and get ready for school tomorrow. G'night." I could see how tired she was by the way she was crawling up the stairs and dragging her jacket behind her.

Wow, she wasn't even that tired after training.

Wait a minute! Training1 I totally forgot! Wasn't it I, who said that she'd have to do more training than usually from now on?

I almost told her to go outside for some training, but stopped myself and just let it go. I mean I'm not evil.

There was a voice behind me.

"Oh Chaaad. Don't you think that we should go over the plan just one more time?" Charlie was laughing evilly and I decided that it was time to take a walk.

**This chapter was shorter than usual out of punishment. But I wanted to also reward the people that did review by making this chapter in Chad's point of view.**

**I'll try to remember to put more disclaimers next time ( the last one was like what? Ten updates ago?) **

**next chapter is going to be crazy and hectic from Bella's point of view for how her day went. **

**So I want at least 6 reviews! no less! I mean it.**

**~See ya later! (how much later depends) Roxy~**


	12. Realizations Part 2

**And, that makes seven! Yay! Alright, I've decided to stop asking for a certain number of reviews per update. I'll just let the chips fall where they may. (But I still expect you guys to review! ;) ) Whoo! I'm gonna have fun writing this chapter!**

**Chapter 9: ****Realizations (Part 2)**

BPOV

I woke up on a beautiful Sunday morning.

Hold up? Beautiful?

True enough there was actually sunshine on the other side of my window. No Clouds in the sky.

Uh oh, looks like all hell froze over and I think I even see a couple of pigs flying in the air.

I have got to find a way to get Angela and Jessica to accompany me in a trip to Seattle!

I looked over at the clock by my table, and it read. 8:30 A.M Good. Chad isn't awake and either is Charlie. Maybe if I'm careful enough, I can sneak out with no one knowing.

Although it really doesn't matter. On Friday I already told them were I'll try to go.

With that thought, I jumped out of bed and did my morning ritual. Shower, clothes, hair in a messy pony tail, no make up. I was ready to go.

I went down into the living room to call Jessica and Angela.

Riiiing, Riiing, Rii-

"Hello?" it was a very nasally voice. Even more so than Jessica's so I knew it wasn't her.

"Hi! It's Bella. I'm wondering if Jessica can come with me to Seattle for a little shopping trip." Ugh! I hate shopping, but right now I'm desperate to go out of the house and into that sunshine.

"Oh. I'm sorry Jessica's not feeling well and she's grounded for not doing her homework for the past couple of days."

Wow. I feel really bad now. Sick and grounded on the prettiest day in Washington. That was harsh.

"Oh, okay, maybe next time." I hung up. Who am I kidding there really won't be a next time for this.

Now on to friend number two!

Riiing, Riiiing, Riiiing, Riii-

"Hmm?" Wow. This voice sounded really bad!

"A-Angela?" I asked. There was a lot of coughing and sneezing, and maybe even throwing up before she answered.

"Hi Bella." She responded weakly.

"Was there something you needed?"

I can't just ask her to go to Seattle when she sounds this bad!

"Oh it's nothing Angela never mind." I hung up on her before she could respond.

Jeez, now what?

All of a sudden I really didn't care. I'll just go to Seattle with me, me, and me.

Before I could change my mind, I had already buckled myself into the Chevy.

Road trip!!

One hour later……

I was heading off the freeway when I realized that I had absolutely no breakfast whatsoever this morning in my haste to get out of the house. Right now I could eat the whole IHOP.

I drove for a little bit looking for a good place to eat when I came to an abrupt halt.

Right in front of me was the best restaurant in the world!

Bon Appetite!

The most awesome bistro in all of Washington! I found a place to park and practically ran into the building. It was at least two stories high and the entrance had revolving doors if you could believe it.

A great wave of Omelets and Sausages and pancakes greeted me when I stepped inside and I couldn't help but sigh at the delicious smell.

There was a podium and the girl behind it looked at me, with a hint of annoyance in her eyes.

"Can I help you?" she asked, looking really bored and checking out her nails.

She looked like a total bitch to me.

She had Red hair, up into a high ponytail with bangs in the front of her face, pushed to the side. If I had to guess I think that she had C-cups and an awesome waist and butt.

She also wore a tag that said Victoria on it.

"Uh yeah. Table for one please." Victoria sighed and dragged a menu off the podium.

Inside the Bistro was even cooler than the outside. It was lined with cream colored walls, and every table had a vase with red roses in it. The seats were lined with red velvet and the wood on the tables felt like glass. The marble floors had diamond shapes, and there were paintings on the , if you listened real closely, you could hear the soft classical music that was playing.

Victoria led me to the back of the restaurant inside a tiny booth. And handed me my menu.

I looked at it and found what I was looking for.

Breakfast:

Omelet dufromage …………19.50

Crepe w/ sausage/ egg………12.00

Bacon w/ egg/ pain………...14.00

Eggs alone………………....13.00

Bacon alone……………......13.00

Strawberry Crepe…………..14.00

Chocolat Crêpe ………….. .14.00

Chocolat et Banane Crêpe …16.00

My mouth was watering and I didn't even look at the prices.

While I was waiting for Victoria to get back to my table, I noticed that the room had suddenly gone quiet.

I turned to see what everyone was looking at and gasped.

It was the Cullens. Only, without the Father looking one and the mother looking one. (**A/N: In this Twilight world, The Cullens become sparkly near fires or when fires are in the area.)**

Why!? Why oh why, did they feel the need to come to this Bistro?! There's like 25 other good restaurants in Seattle. Do you hate me or something God?

I hid behind my menu in hopes that they would not notice me.

And for now it worked.

But unfortunately, they were given the booth right next to mine, so they'll have to notice me at some point.

Right now all I want to focus on is my order, because I that moment Victoria comes to my table. It really looked like she just wanted to get a better look at the beautiful people right next to my table though.

What ever.

"Umm excuse me?" Victoria whipped her head around as if she forgot I was there.

"Oh yeah, right. What can I get for you?"

I ordered and it too her three pages to write it all down.

She looked at me wondering where I would put all that food.

Ahh, another good thing about being a vamp hunter. You don't get fat no matter what.

I was waiting for my food to arrive when I heard the conversation going on between the people next to me.

What? I can't help it!

"Yesterday was quite interesting don't you think?" said who I believed to be Edward.

Someone giggled.

"Shut up guys, it wasn't my fault. I wish you would stop bringing that up." Okay, that was definitely Jasper.

"Huh. That's funny, because I seem to remember that you were the one who held her in custody." Emmett said laughing.

"I already hate that little witch. Who does she think she is getting her little family to break in like that?" said an extremely cold and bitchy voice.

Whoa. This girl doesn't even know me.

I had to struggle to control myself and not take the fire knife in my pocket and connect it with her nonexistent brain.

"Aw come on Rosalie, don't act that way. It wasn't her fault you know." Claimed a very high pitched little voice.

Though at that point all conversation stopped I wondered why until I saw that it took three waiters to deliver my order.

I looked at the food with anticipation and as soon as they put everything down, I started shoving big portions into my mouth.

I had three plates of omelets, two of the crepes sausages and eggs and two of everything else.

This is normal for me. The food both Chad and I eat everyday is enough to feed a large army of starving soldiers.

I ignore the looks of awe on the entire room's faces and continue eating.

It took me about an hour to finish all of it and when I was done I had not gained one ounce. Life's good.

Victoria popped up in front of me out of no where to hand me my check.

I looked at it.

Total…….. $250.50

"TWO HUNDRED AND FIFTY DOLLARS!?" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Every head in the room turned to look my way. Including the Cullens.

I began hyperventilating. How did I not notice the prices?! I only carry $120 dollars on me, and I was planning on using some of it for other stuff.

Victoria chose a great moment to show up.

"Is everything okay?" she asked with a grin.

Fuck.

I don't know what to do. If I stay I'll go to jail! If I go I'll never be able to return.

Shit!!!!!

"Y-Yes, I'm sorry everything's f-fine." I say this as well as possible even though my hands are shaking.

I turned to the side and finally noticed that all the Cullens were staring at me.

Edward looked concerned, Emmett looked amused, Pixie girl looked sad, That Bitch Rosalie looked smug, and Jasper looked like he was thinking.

No one said anything.

Finally jasper was the one to speak up.

"Do you need some help?"

I stutter. 'U-Uh, n-no I'm f-fine. Really."

I didn't look very convincing though.

He sighed, and waved his hand toward Victoria. She was there in a second.

"Yes?" she asked in a disgustingly nice voice.

Jasper nodded at me.

"Can you put her tab on us?"

Everyone froze.

Victoria looked taken back.

"A-Are you sure?!"

"Yes I am."

She takes the check off my table and puts it on the Cullen's.

I'm not sure what to say at this point, and somehow thank you really doesn't cut it. Luckily Emmett fixes that problem for me.

"Oh man, you totally owe jasper now."

I blush. "Yeah."

I didn't really want to leave because I thought that it would make me look like a bitch. I wait for them to pay for their food and we all leave together.

Suddenly Pixie girl turns to face me. She sticks her hand out waiting.

"Hi! I'm Alice and This is Rosalie," she said pointing to herself and Miss cold bitch.

I take her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Alice smiles. "We were going to go and check out the new amusement park over here. Wanna come with?"

I jump back startled.

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly do that. I have to go anyways."

Emmett grinned.

"Where do you have to go? It's only 11:00 in the morning. Besides, we weren't really giving you a choice."

"I-" Rosalie started yelling.

"Are you serious?! There's no way that I'm going anywhere with that ho'."

I turn to her.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I don't like the fact that you waltz right into our lives, put a whole in the wall of our house, and make us pay for your retarded fat person's meal!" she was shrieking now.

I was shaking with anger. How dare she?

"Okay first of all, I didn't put a hole in your house, my family did, and that was only because they were worried! Second of all, I didn't ask you to pay for my meal Jasper offered. And third of all, I think that you're a heartless bitch with no brains!"

"Fuck you." she spat.

My voice was shaking.

"Don't make me stab you you load of dog shit!"

She scoffed.

"As if you could."

Before I could pull out my bow and knives Emmett came between us to calm us down.

"Whoa! Hey that's enough! Calm down Rose. You don't have to come along!" he said quietly. That set her off.

"What? You would rather she go with you than me?" she demanded incredulously.

"Well Rosalie, I agree with Bella. You are sort of a bitch." Edward said quieter.

With that statement Rosalie turned on her heels and slashed all of the tires on Edward's Volvo and Emmett's Jeep.

Emmett gasped. "MY BABY!"

Edward glared at her. "See what I mean?"

Everyone turned to me, and I blusher a deep red.

Alice grinned. "Well, now you have to go with us to the Amusement park!"

"Why?" I asked

"Well you're our only ride home!"

"Can't you just run?"

"Can't you?" She threw back

Edward took my arm. "Like Emmett said, You don't have a choice."

**Wow. That was a really long Chapter for me. But for all those people who I told I was going to Update yesterday… This is my way of apologizing.**

**As you can see I'm not a big fan of Rosalie and she will be portrayed as 'the conniving bitch in this story.**

**For those people who don't know French here's the translations for the menu.**

**Omelet du fromage = Omelet with cheese**

**Crepe = French pancakes**

**Pain = bread**

**Chocolat Crepe = chocolate Crepe**

**Chocolate et banane Crepe= chocolate and Banana Crepe.**

**Now, good Karma for anyone that reviews!**

**~Till next time, Roxy b(~w~)d ~!**


	13. AN: Don't Kill me Please!

**Don't kill me please. I know how much you guys hate these, but I feel like I really need to say something. Ready? Okay. *Deep Breath***

**I have writer's block.**

**Yeah yeah, laugh it up, but it's true. I have no idea what to put in my next chapter and that's what's been keeping me from updating lately. Plus If I didn't do ****something ****then it'b be a whole month since I'd updated and I'd break my promise.**

**I hate to ask but does anyone have any ideas? Something that might inspire me?**

**If you do I'll give you a shout out. *pinky promise***

**Entirely frustrated, Roxy q(0x0)p**

**P.S. I promise on the almighty God himself that I'll update an actual chapter NEXT WEEK. Inspiration or not.**


	14. Realizations Part 3 finally!

**God? Please don't spite me. Okay guys, I'm really sorry if this came a little late , but it was not even my fault. My internet connection wouldn't allow me to connect! But anyways thanx a bunch to those of you who inspired me for this chappie. **

**I love you! (but no homo.)**

**I'd like to thank: Green fire249, for giving me some extremely good ideas. *sniff*I heart you! **

**Studdedleatherbracelets: Lol, Emmett? Dance dance revolution? Hmmm…**

**Isgvfj: you were the one to really help me out dudette. Thank you soo much. (good karma for you.)**

**Disclaimer: One day, I might write an awesome book and be as popular as Miss Meyer over there, but in the mean time…**

**Chapter 10: Realizations (part 3)**

BPOV

I wonder if it's possible to escape successfully from a kidnapping being held by vampires?

Psh! Yeah right. I might as well get this over with.

Alice got a distant look in her eyes and then smiled at me.

"Yay! This is going to be so much fun Bella! We'll ride roller coasters, play video games, and you'll all the cotton candy and pizza you can before your stomach bursts!" she exclaimed happily.

I groaned. I just ate! I bet anything right now that I'll seriously throw up.

Emmett was starting to get impatient. "Ugh! Enough talk! Let's go already!" they all piled into my very small red Chevy '55. Emmett driving, Alice in shotgun, Edward and Jasper in the backseat.

Unfortunately, that left me with two options. I could run down the street, screaming at the top of my lungs, trying to escape, then they'll have to drag me back and cause a scene... or I could just play along and sit on Jasper's lap.

This one was a no brainier.

I awkwardly scooted myself into the car, wiggling in Jasper's lap. Jasper cringed and hissed very loudly.

I started stuttering.

"Ohmigosh! I'm s-so s-sorry! I could leave if you w-want, or just sit somewhere else o-or-" jasper tightened his grip on me as I started to leave the vehicle.

"No Bella, that is quite unnecessary. You just… surprised me. I'm very happy with this arrangement actually." He said, shifting a little.

Edward mumbled something next to me that sounded an awful lot like, "More happy than you think." And Jasper shot him a dirty look.

Emmett cleared his throat and we got the message. Soon we were all buckled up and Emmett was driving on the freeway.

Amazingly he somehow figured out a way to push the ancient truck past 55 into what was almost 70mph.

But I couldn't really focus on that considering that every time we hit a speed bump and I bounced up, Jasper would get this tortured look on his face and Edward would try to muffle his laughter.

My cheeks were probably the color of ripe tomatoes and I sat very stiffly to not cause anymore movement. Emmett was whistling an old, happy tune, and Alice was- well, she was Alice.

Even though the ride was only 20 minutes long, I practically threw myself out of the car before it even came to a complete stop.

Emmett came out next and grinned at me.

"Huh. Looks like little Bella over here is pretty eager to get to the park?" Emmett stated smugly.

In seconds Alice appeared beside me and dragging me to the entrance of the Park like an overexcited little kid. I didn't even have time to glance behind me to see if the rest were following or not. And I couldn't shake the feeling that Alice was trying to hide something from me, but I let it go.

Instead I glanced up, and saw what had to be the largest amusement park in the world! The sign told me that it was called 'Seven Arrows'.(**A/N: for those of you who live in California, get it? Six Flags? Seven Arrows?)** There were at least 15 monster coasters, 30 gift shops, 25 food restaurants, and a Disneyland/Old England theme to it.

There were also a bunch of wimp rides for those people who are afraid of Roller Coasters.

People like me.

Oh why oh why didn't I leave when I had the chance?

I frantically looked around for a way to escape, but the Pixie had a chokehold grip on my arm and I was trapped.

Oh where's help when you need it? My mind quickly wandered to Jasper.

Wait a minute? Why was I thinking about him at a time like this? I reflexively looked behind me and was shocked to find that only Edward and Emmett were there.

"Hey. Where's Jasper?" I asked Edward.

He was snickering. "Well…"

Emmett interrupted him "Jasper stayed behind to fix a little…" he started snickering as well, "Problem he had going on in the backseat."

The look on my face must've been priceless because everyone including Alice burst out laughing.

A little while later Jasper returned, his problem *ahem* fixed and this time Everyone including me Burst out laughing once again. Jasper looked as if he'd kill Edward, Emmett, and Alice, but he couldn't face me.

Now that the gang was all here we, got the tickets and went in the park.

Alice clapped her hands. "Alright people. What's first?"

"Coaster."

"Arcade."

"Restroom."

"Leaving."

Everyone turned to me, with accusing eyes.

Edward squinted at me. "What's wrong Bella? Don't you like amusement parks?"

When I didn't answer right away, Alice once again got a faraway look in her eye and gasped.

"You're afraid of Roller coasters

!" she accused.

I opened my mouth to protest, but Emmett smiled like the cat that ate the canary.

"Don't worry Bella," he said in a very sugary tone, "We won't make you go on the rides."

I looked at him flabbergasted. Was he serious?

"Are you serious?"

"Absolutely! In the mean time why don't we make things a little interesting? Hmm?" Emmett said smiling mysteriously

I didn't like the sound of his voice. "How interesting?' I asked cautiously.

"First why don't we head over to the arcade, shall we?"

"We shall." I said, playing along.

But Jasper grabbed my arm urgently. The touch sent about 500 nerve endings on alert and I was very aware of where he was touching. It felt less cold than it was supposed to.

"I wouldn't trust Emmett with this kind of thing, Bella." He whispered in my ear, which got me to shiver.

All of a sudden Emmett appeared behind us and put Jasper in a choke hold.

"Now, now baby brother. I wouldn't go opening my mouth and spoiling the surprise for good old Bella now would I?" he asked menacingly.

He walked over to the Arcade building with Jasper still in his clutches, while I quickly followed. Inside the Arcade looked like something out of a sci-fi convention. The ceilings were huge and there were swings going form one side of the room to the other in large towers. There were huge TV's with demos for new games on Playstation 3, and the room was lit with neon lights, that made my pink t-shirt, the white stripes on my shoes and socks, and white skinny jeans glow in the dark. Jasper's blond hair was glowing too. The place was filled with people of all ages and none of them even glanced at us when we walked in. Which was a first.

I could only admire this, for a second because Emmett pulled me to a section where there was an air hockey table, a ping pong table, a pool table, and a Dance dance Revolution game.

He turned to me.

"Alright Bella. I challenge you. The challenge will be that you have to beat me, in three of the four games that are presented here. First we'll start with ping pong, and then we'll go to air hockey, and then pool, and finally Dance Dance Revolution.

"If I win, then you have to ride, the Biggest, fastest, scariest ride in the whole park. If you win, then you get to decide what I should do. And if we tie, Alice, Edward and Jasper will decide our fate. Are you in?"

How could I pass up a chance to humiliate Emmett for my own entertainment?

I grinned. "It's on!"

During ping pong Emmett kept trying to bounce the ball so high, that I almost couldn't get to it, so unfortunately I lost the match. 1 to 10. Fine, if he wants to cheat, the two can play at that game.

In Air hockey Emmett tried to quickly zigzag the puck so it'd be more confusing for me, but my reflexes were right up there. And I always blocked him. When the score was tied and I had the puck, I screamed.

"Oh shit1 It's Rosalie!" Emmett reflexively whipped his head around to look, and I shot the puck right into his goal.

The score was tied at the moment and we both agreed to skip playing pool since that took too long. Instead we went strait to the Dance Dance Revolution game station.

Neither of us knew how to play, but we both set it on hard.

This is what it all came down to. This is what mattered.

The arrows came at lightning speed and both of us were scrambling to hit the right one at the right time. I channeled my hunter speed, and he used his vampire speed.

Soon a crowd had gathered around us, and Emmett being the attention grabber that he is started to freestyle. He did twists and turns and even a back flip. Soon the whole arcade came to watch us and we could hear shouting and cheering.

"Come on!"

"Go faster girl!"

"YOU'RE NEARING THE HIGH SCORE!"

"This is the last round!"

"Look at them move!"

Then it was over, and the machine was calculating our scores. Everyone was silent, and you could cut the tension with a knife.

Bella: Emmett:

12345334545 B 1100000 D

10288475743 4675893

9375938485 777438

7895057489

Victory!!!

The crowd erupted into loud cheering as everyone was chanting my name.

"BEL-LA, BEL-LA, BEL-LA, BEL-LA!"

I felt a little bad for Emmett though. He was standing there looking heart broken, and I put my arm around him for comfort. Heh. I bet he wished that he didn't do all those flips and tricks, now does he?

Oh well.

We all exited the Arcade and Edward, Alice, and Jasper were still congratulating me on my accomplishment.

But now, was the moment we'd all been waiting for.

Emmett's punishment.

I put on my best evil scientist face and smiled smugly at him.

"Okay, Emmett. You have to go to the middle of the park, stand up on a table with nothing but your underwear on saying that you're a naughty, naughty boy."

"Ooh! With bunny ears!" Alice chimed in.

"And instead of underpants, let's put on a diaper." Edward added.

"Plus you have to put a whole lot of sunscreen on your underpants to make it look like you had an *cough* accident." Jasper finished, obviously trying to get back at Emmett for earlier.

Emmett cringed and got angry.

"I thought that this was Bella's decision!"

I laughed. "Yeah, but I like all of their suggestions, so lets add that t to the list."

Thirty minutes later we exited a costume shop and Edward and Jasper went into the bathroom to make sure Emmett doesn't escape.

When he came out, Alice an I fell on the floor from laughing so hard.

But I noticed that something was missing… Oh right. I went into my bag and took out a bottle of sunscreen. I handed it to Jasper so that he could do the honors.

He spurted the sunscreen all over Emmett's mid section, and his legs making it look like he had a really bad *cough* accident.

We were still at the front of the park, so just walking to the middle of it led to many people staring at Emmett and snickering or just plain laughing.

Finally when we got there Emmett seemed reluctant to go on the table, so I gave him a little push.

I tapped on microphone attached to a karaoke machine and automatically had everyone's attention.

I handed it to a very embarrassing looking Emmett.

He took a deep breath and mumbled something quietly.

"What?! I can't hear you Emmett!" I yelled at him.

"I'm a naughty, naughty boy." He said, speaking a little bit louder.

"WHAT!!??"

"I'M A NAUGHTY, NAUGHTY BOY!" he screamed, at the top of his lungs.

The laughter was deafening and it lasted for 20 minutes before it died down.

After that big event we rode a couple rides, had some pizza and cotton candy, did the bumper cars, and went rock climbing, all with Emmett still in hi little 'costume'. It was hilarious.

Finally, it was 5:00 in the afternoon and we had one more thing to do be fore we left.

Ride the Ferris wheel.

We were in line and waiting, and talking about the funny things that happened today, I really felt like I had bonded with these people and I was so glad that I let to go to Seattle today.

Things were still a little awkward between me and Jasper, but I left this alone. Unfortunately, Alice started whispering to Edward and Emmett and the all got identical smiles on their faces.

When the little thing came (**A/N: I really don't know what those Ferris Wheel thingies are called.)**, Jasper and I stepped up, and I felt a shove come form behind me then something shutting and a clicking sound.

Jasper was lying right next to me. The next thing I knew we were being carried away, with Edward Emmett and Alice waving good bye at us.

Those assholes. They planned this! Why I outta-

"Bella?" Jasper asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes?" I replied.

"I-I'm sorry for hugging you the other day at your house. And I didn't mean to, you know, let that happen in the car today." He blurted out nervously.

I didn't expect that.

"Uh. It's okay Jasper. Uh, I kind of, liked the hug. And well, I didn't mind sitting on you." I said quietly.

He looked shocked. "Wait, you didn't mind that I was stalking you and I had a boner while y-"

"Wait a minute? You were stalking me!?" I demanded.

"Well, Yes…I mean No! I mean-" he was spluttering now and frantically waving his arms at me.

"I can't believe you. It's one thing to hug me and another to get a boner while I was sitting on you lap, but stalking, I-" but I was interrupted, by the look on his face.

He leaned in real close his breath hot on my face, and I looked into his eyes-

Shit.

I was under his control. Again.

He seemed to notice this and got an excited gleam in his eyes.

"Kiss me." He ordered. And it felt like hands were pushing me closer into his body until our lips touched.

After that it be came a real frenzy of movement as his hands touched almost every part of my body. Inside I was screaming in my mind, trying to gain control and stop him.

But it was no use.

I was trapped. And it became a full on make out session between us. His tongue shoved itself into my mouth and searched in my mouth.

He was loosing control and I could see it in his eyes. He was growling and hissing, and I think that we were putting on quite a show for the people in the other wheel carts. He started lifting my shirt up when a loud CLANG came from the side of the Wheel cart.

It was Edward, and he lifted himself over the edge and tackled Jasper. They shook the Ferris wheel cart so much that I ended up falling off.

I was still in a paralyzed state so all I could do was let myself fall. I was inching closer and closer to the ground when a blur of movement caught me and broke my fall.

Emmett snapped his fingers in front of my face to shake me out of my trance.

I was so shaken up, that the next thing I knew, I was in the truck half way to my house.

When I finally got there Alice walked me to my house, and gave me a hug before opening the door for me, telling me that she considers me her best friend now, and that she's sorry.

I walked through the door and Automatically I had Chad bombard me with questions.

"Hey Bella how was your day? What did you do?Where did you go? Did you see a movie? What did you see? Was it good? Did it make you laugh/ Did it make you cry?"

He fired question after question at me and right now, I really wasn't in the mood. I just needed to sleep.

"Not now Chad, I don't feel like talking about my day. It was too hectic and confusing. Right now I just need some aspirin, and to get ready for school tomorrow. G'night." I got away from there as quickly as I could. Completely exhausted.

I didn't even change out of my clothes or brush my teeth I just. Collapsed on my bed, my thoughts going a thousand miles per minute.

I was unconscious before my head hit the pillow.

Sigh! I hope tomorrow's a little better.

**Whew! *cracks knuckles.* I hope that that was long enough for you people. That took me three hours to write. Now you guys better review or else….**

**P.S: thanks again Studdedleatherbracelts. That Dance Dance Revolution Idea really helped. Appreciate it. **

**-Lotsa Love, Roxy d(0w0)b**


	15. Worst Day Ever So far

**Hallelujah!!!! It works!! Whoo! Okay, I'mma make this quick.**

**To my beloved Isgvfj. Thanks for encouraging me to start already! This one's for you!**

**Chapter: 11 ****Worst. Day. Ever. (so far…)**

BPOV

Ugh!

I woke up that morning with the worst headache I've ever had in my life. Perfect right?

Then I remembered what day it was and the headache increased tenfold. I didn't think that Chad or Charlie would ever let me sleep in from school so I unwillingly pulled away from my warm and comfortable bed onto the cold hardwood floor.

The rest of the morning waking up was a blur due to the massive headache and the next thing I know, I'm being pushed out the door by a suspicious looking Chad who whimsically hands me my keys.

"Have a wonderful day Bella!" He yelled over the car's engine.

I swear, that car alone is enough to wake up the whole town, I thought bitterly to myself. And it sure as heck wasn't helping my head. Jeez! What the Fuck did I ever do to anybody to deserve this?!

I entered the 09 freeway and for some reason the car kept on swerving. Cars were honking at me and the drivers were shaking angry fists at my face for the entire 10 minutes I had to drive to school.

I couldn't stand it anymore. As soon as the wheels of my car hit the driveway, I quickly swerved into the first parking space that I could find.

This of course had to be located in the farthest corner form the school.

Wow, if I could bottle my luck, it'd be a weapon of mass destruction.

"God Bella, I really wouldn't want to be driving anywhere near you with that little stunt you just pulled!" Laughed a very hearty booming voice.

I recognized it right away.

Sigh. Emmett.

"Bella! OMG, Bella, howdidyousleeplastnight? Areyouokay? Didthatfallhurtyouinanyway?" Alice chimed. Oh sweet baby Jesus, I did NOT need that right now.

Her voice was high pitched, loud and fast. The perfect combination to increase the level of annoyance and diminish the level of patience that I carried with me today.

The only thing that could've made this day worse then it already is (if that's even possible), would be…

"Well, well, look what the ugly excuse for a cat dragged in." Cut in a bitchy and cold voice, interrupting my thoughts.

…that.

Now I really, REALLY didn't need to have another excuse to kill this bitch right here and right now. I had my bow and arrow in my bag with me so I could've really done it if I wanted to.

Which I do.

Rosalie was staring me down waiting for me to make my next move. But before I could do or say anything, the bell rang, saving me from murder charges, and letting the bitch have the last laugh.

It seemed like I could never get out of a bad situation in time these days.

Alice finally broke the tension.

"Come on Bella! Lets get to our first period class before we're tardy!" Alice urged.

Wait a minute. We have the same first period together? How the frick did I miss that?

"Oh God Bella," Alice starts as we walk to class together, "You should of seen the impact you had on all of us yesterday! Edward kicked Jasper's ass up on the Ferris wheel, and Emmett received a big head for saving you like that! LOL! And jasper decided to be EMO Vamp and try to kill himself! It was-"

"Wait back up! What did you just say?" I demanded frantically.

"Emmett's big head?"

"No! the other thing!"

"Edward kicking Jasper's ass on the Ferris wheel?"

"NO! THE LAST THING THAT YOU JUST SAID!!!" I yelled.

Our teacher Mrs. Aidley chose that moment to shove her skinny ass out the door to scold us.

"EXCUSE ME! But if you're going to start yelling at my classroom, you can head on to the dean's office! Now go!"

That woman really needs to remove that pole from her arse. It's affecting all of her students.

Without another thought, Alice and I spun on or heels and turned in the direction of the Dean's office. Whatever, I'm not that worried considering the effect that Alice has on the poor guy. He doesn't stand a chance.

Then I remembered.

"Oh! Right! Alice! We were talking about Jasper trying to commit suicide, right?" I almost forgot about that, and this time I'm not letting that kind of information slip through my fingers.

Alice looked like a cat being backed into an alley corner.

"Jasper committing suicide? Psh! Don't be silly B-Bella, I'd never say ANYTHING like that!" Alice replied, putting an extra emphasis on the 'anything.'

Wow, this girl must think that I'm stupid or something because there was no way that she was telling the truth.

And since when has a vampire ever stuttered? Besides, Jasper of course.

Before I could open mouth to ask her some more questions Alice quickly interrupted me.

"Hey Bella! I know! Why don't you come over to my house tonight for a sleepover!?" She squeals anticipating my answer.

"It's Monday."

"So?"

"SO?! I have homework!"

"We can do it for you!"

"I need to cook for Chad and Charlie. Plus, there's no way that they'd let me go over to your house after the whole fiasco with the Kidnapping and Shit." I reply, shuddering at the memory.

"Awww, c'mon Bellaaaaa! Just tell them that you're

going to go spy on the Cullens or something! Pleeeeaaasssse?!" Alice whined. Is she serious? Doesn't she remember that I got assaulted, kidnapped, and almost raped by the same people that she wants me to sleep in the same house with, all in the same week?

Is she crazy?

Besides, Chad would never fall for that lie even if I wanted to go.

Which I don't.

Luckily, Mr. Wong, the Dean of Students, stepped out of his office summoning us to him. This'll be fun to watch.

"Miss Cullen, and Miss Swan," He acknowledged, "What brings you girls to my office?"

I just sat back in my chair and took notes.

Alice summoned up all of her cuteness into every single one of her words. "Um, I'm sorry Mister Dean, but we were to loud and we seemed to have angered Mrs. Aidley. *Sniff* I'm-I'm sorry! We will never do that again! *Sniff* Please don't punish us!"

Alice started pretend sobbing on Mr. Wong's table and by the look on his face, we were home free.

"Ehem! Well, Uhh, I can see that you've learned your lesson….so I'll let you off with a warning this time. But don't do it again!" He declared, trying to regain his composure.

Alice looked up at him and gave him her trillion dollar smile.

Heh. I'm sure Alice has gotten a lot of 'warnings' this year, and I'm sure that there'll be many more to come.

"But." Mr. Wong says stopping us completely.

"Ms. Swan, you have lunch Detention for a week for being disrespectful." He finished.

"What?" I asked flabbergasted.

"You heard me. No more discussions my mind is set. Now please exit my office immediately!" He scolded.

What the fuck! How come he punishes me and not Alice? I mean, I know that I'm no Alice, but still! Doesn't he realize how that makes him look, punishing one person and letting the other off with a warning?

"Aww, cheer up Bella, he probably just didn't want to come off as soft. It's no big deal." She says nonchalantly. Oh yeah, easy for her to say.

I didn't speak to her for the whole walk back to class.

The rest of the day wasn't any better

In the time it took for school to finish, I had been pooped on by three birds, slipped on absolutely nothing and fallen flat on my face in front of everyone, gotten back three assignments with zeroes on all of them, and of course, my favorite, I had a trail on toiled paper dragging behind me as I stepped into my last period class.

Everyone kept making flushing noises behind me until the bell rang.

At that point, I was so desperate to end this day that I practically jumped in my car and sped down to my house.

Strangely, when I got there, it seemed like Chad was almost awaiting my arrival…. What's he up to?

"Bella, today for your training I think that you should try spying on the Cullens again." He announced, with a grim face. I've never seen him frown. Ever.

Granted I've only got to know him for a couple of years, its still surprising.

I glanced over at Charlie seeing if he's okay with this. Charlie didn't meet my gaze.

I tried to lighten the mood. "Oh, yeah, because that worked out BRILLIANTLY the last time we tried that." I said sarcastically.

For once, Chad was not amused.

'What is you're relationship with that blond bloodsucker?" he asked, holding his breath.

Ho-ly. Shit.

"Uh *clears throat* what do you mean?" I hoping that I could play innocent and fool Charlie. It didn't work.

"Oh, you know, the one that apparently stalks you and gives you hugs." He was speaking through his teeth.

"Well I-I-I don't like him….and I can't really say that we're friends…" actually, now that I think about it, what is my relationship with Jasper?

Chad smiled.

"Good. So if you have that kind of self control, and you don't like this, thisthing , then I think that you should attend Alice's sleepover." He stated.

Right away, Charlie whips his head around, and makes frantic movements to Chad.

Hey. How did Chad know about the-

Charlie interrupted my thoughts.

"Yeah well you better get going Bella, I already packed you bags, so you're all set!"

"Wait a minute! How did you-" I started

"You don't want to keep, Alice and the others waiting do you?"

"Well no bu-"

"No buts Bella, Have a great evening! BYE!" Charlie slammed the door in my face.

Imma kill Chad, he was spying on me today wasn't he? Whatever, I can see that I'm not getting back in the house anytime soon so I guess that there's nothing left to do but hop in the car and go to the Cullens.

I took a deep breath, and turned to my car, bags in my hands, about to face what might be the worst day ever. So far….

**LOL! I'm so so sosososo sorry about the late update, but I really wanted to get this in. Now. IDEAS anyone? Truth or dare? Dance off? Confrontation between Bella and Rosalie? Let me know…. (Press the button!)**

**-Back and ready to rock and write, Roxy (^-^)b**


	16. Child Molestation

**With all the Play rehearsals, testing practices, track practice, and love issues I've been having, lately I've been just sooooo exhausted. So I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I'll make this quick.**

**Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN TWILIGHT!!! Seriously!**

**Chapter(I'm too lazy to check): Child Molestation**

**CharliePOV**

"Hey Chad?" I asked cautiously. You never know how he'll respond…

"'Sup man?" he replied.

"Do you think that it was a good idea to send Bella out there? On her own?"

"Look Charlie my man, I feel really bad about the planning of the stalking the other day, and, well, I think that she could use the fun." There was certain finality in his tone that didn't inspire any arguments from me.

I just hope he knows what he's doing…

"Besides," he adds, "she was literally shaking in her boots she wanted to go so bad."

**BPOV**

I am literally shaking in my boots.

Okay, so what if I might be acting a little melodramatic. I still can't believe that Chad wanted me to actually spend the night. At the Cullen's nonetheless.

I glanced up before me at the modern glass house with its beautiful scenery and fabulous quiet and peace.

As I raised my hand to knock on the door, it swung open to reveal a frazzled looking Alice in her very revealing lacy blue night gown.

I stood there for a moment. Letting the realization sink in.

I'm really going to do this, aren't I?

"Oh! There you are Bella! C'mon! We were just about to start a game of Twister!" she exclaimed, delighted to see me.

Before I could respond she'd already pulled me into the living room, up the stairs, and we entered her room.

It looked like one of those Techno nightclubs. The walls were covered with a velvety black, with a disco ball illuminating the room. There was enough space in her room to fit at least 200 people with some room left over. There were sleeping bags on the floor in one corner of the room near the windows, and all the flat surfaces were filled with junk food.

I'm not sure how much they were planning on me eating, but there's no way in hell that I'll be able to finish that.

And, of course, there were two double doors leading to what I'm guessing to big the biggest closet in the world.

Somehow there was also a spotlight in the middle of the room where everyone and the twister mat sat.

Holy shit.

This twister mat looked like it could let at least twelve people play on it. Does everything around here have to be king-sized? Apparently.

"Bella! It's about time!"

"So glad you could join us Miss Swan."

"Uh…. Hi?" The last voice, of course belonged to Jasper.

I just stared at him.

Alice seemed to have noticed the awkward silence( maybe even anticipated it.), and literally tossed me on the mat. I couldn't help but notice that everyone was wearing at least half of the clothing that you're supposed to when sleeping.

The guys only have blue and gray boxers on and Alice wore her rather *Ahem* slutty *Ahem* outfit.

I was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans and already felt as if I were preparing to go to the Himalayas.

But there was no time to worry about that right now, when I apparently just volunteered to go first.

"Alright people!" Alice announced, "Here's the order!"

"Bella."

"Jasper." Jasper flinched.

"Edward."

"Emmett."

"Then me! So let's start."

I spun the little arrow and came up with right foot on green. Next was Jasper. He spun, and got left hand on red. He got down on all fours and put his left hand on the red. Edward got right hand on yellow and so on until we were all jumbled up.

I was doing a bridge where my back was almost touching the ground, with Emmett's legs intertwined with mine holding me up. Emmett looked like he was doing the most exhausting push up in the world with his hands stretched out on the other sides of the mat. Alice looked like she'd just frozen while break dancing and had both her legs twisted around each other and her right arm in between the legs while her left hand was in the middle of her body holding her up.

Jasper had to cross over me to get to his spots, which gave him a great view of my privates, and me (if I chose to look up), a great view of his junk. Edward, on the other hand, had it worse than all of us combined because he was the one holding all of us up.

And it was his turn.

He spun the arrow with his fingers and got left foot on orange.

Unfortunately, the closest orange circle was in between my arms, and around Alice's foot.

With as much care as possible, he slid his leg between my arms and tried his best to get to the orange, but then my arms collapsed from exhaustion and we all went down.

Finally we all ended up in weird places. My head was right between Jasper's legs, and vice versa for him. Emmett's arms were pinned beneath Alice's body, and we were all crushing Edward. Though, the weight probably meant nothing to hi either way.

Alice quickly jumped to her feet.

"Hee, hee! That was interesting now let's play a different game! How about Truth or Dare?" Suddenly, Alice's sweet innocent face was replaced with a menacing evil smile that reminded me of The Grinch who stole Christmas.

When we all paused for a moment to consider this, Alice shot us a look that said 'Move it! Or else…'

We all scrambled to get into a circle.

Jasper and Edward sat on both sides of me, with Emmett and Alice on the other sides of them.

"Okay people, this time, I'll start."

She turned to Edward.

"Edward? Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"How much do you love me?"

Edward chuckled and took a deep (unneeded) breath.

"I love you more than life or death. To the point where I would go anywhere, and do anything for you. Forever and always."

I let out a loud "Awwwwww!"

Emmett guffawed and mimicked me.

"Awwwwww! Wuz'nt that sweet? Lil' Eddie wuv's lil' Alice?"

That caused everyone to burst out laughing.

Edward turned to Emmett with revenge in his eyes. "Alright Emmett. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare. Lay it on me Brotha!"

"I dare you to go and put lavender hair dye in Rosalie's shampoo, so the when she sees her hair you'll have to take the blame." He was snickering by the time he finished his sentence.

Emmett looked stricken.

"I can't do that! She'll ban me from sex for a whole Year!"

I laughed aloud, picturing the heartbroken look on Emmett's face when Rosalie tells him that.

In a blur of movement, it seemed like Alice had ran to her room and gotten some hair dye. When she returned, a split second later, she handed the dye to Emmett and Edward followed him to the bathroom to make sure that he went through with the dare.

They returned and Emmett looked, amazingly, tired. No. Worried.

"Fuck. Me. I'm screwed."

"Not for another year…" Alice reminded him cheerily. Emmett just glared.

"Whatever, Jasper? Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Emmett grinned.

"How do you really feel about Bella?" Emmett asked maliciously.

My breathing stopped. It seemed as if the world was twisting around in my mind as I awaited his answer.

Jasper's body started twitching. "Well I-I uh, Ummm. I-I-I-I-I-I'd like to change it to Dare." Jasper finally said.

Emmett's smile widened. "Then I dare you to fuck Bella."

"I pass." Jasper finally said looking defeated.

I was heartbroken. Was I really that plain? Did he hate me? Yeah, he probably hates me. The fact that he doesn't want to have sex with me doesn't surprise me, and he probably doesn't want to say how he feels because he doesn't want to hurt my feelings.

Why do I even care? It's not like I like him or anything.

Alright. Now I'm pissed.

"What's your problem?!" I yell at him.

"One moment you're all about to rape me, kidnap me, and fuck with my mind, then you're all conservative and you act like I'm you're least favorite person in the word! Make up you're mind dammit!"

Jasper looks taken aback.

"But Bella, I don't want to screw you because it would be like child molesting!"

"I'm only a year younger than you!"

"Not in Vampire years." he muttered.

"Then why won't you just tell me how you feel?!" I demanded.

"Because-well, because-" he stuttered.

"Because of what?!" I shrieked.

"BEACAUSE I CAN'T TELL YOU THAT I LOVE YOU!"

Silence.

I got up to get my stuff and leave. This was probably the biggest lie that anyone has ever told me. If he wanted to be mean and play with my emotions like that then I shouldn't have come.

"Wait! Bella? Where are you going?" Alice asked, looking concerned

"Away from here." I said.

I left the room and started down the stairs.

No one followed me, and somehow that seemed a lot worse.

Carlisle and Esme were lying on the couch in the living room and looked up and me as I was leaving.

Neither of them spoke a word. Finally, I left the house, my eyes full of angry tears that I was trying to blink back.

Jasper? Loving me? In only a week's time? Yeah right. None of them love me. If they loved me, then they would've gone after me. I turned around one last time to check. Everything was silent. I hopped in my Chevy and drove away from there as fast as I could.

Would Chad take me back in the house?

No. Of course not.

Oh well. That doesn't matter. I'll sleep in the car if I have to, I just need to get away for now.

Maybe forever.

**You all know that there had to be some kind of drama right? Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. It's always nice to receive compliments, and so far I've only gotten one flame for this story! Whoo! **

**Next chapter's gonna be in Jasper's POV. So stay tuned.**

**-Until next time! Roxilicious. (^w^) b**


	17. AN: WAIT!

**Wait!!! ****Before you click out of this, please,please, PLEASE don't hold this against me. I really have not had the time to update my story! I've had about two essays, three projects and homework to deal with everyday and during the weekend, so I haven't even been able to log on to the internet, let alone type a six to eight paged chapter.**

**But I will update soon! Trust me. Now, you may be thinking, "But Roxy, if you can write this, then why don't you just finish a chapter now?" Well readers, like I said, I DON"T HAVE THE TIME. I'm very tired and it's already taken me 30 minutes to write this much.**

**- I still love all of you, and I'll do my best to recover my mojo soon, Roxy. (*w*) b**


	18. Moving A Little Too Fast

**Helloooooo!!!! Sigh! It's time to win you all back. I know I know, I've been a flake, but I want to give a shout out to the people who did support me. (Which was like, two people.) I LOVE YOU!!!!!**

**Chapter 13! **** Moving a little too fast.**

**JPOV**

That's it. My life's over.

Done.

Finito.

Destroyed-o.

Well what did I expect? For her to magically return my feelings? This isn't some kind of fantasy story, and there are no such things as happy endings.

At least not for us.

I should've just kept my big mouth shut. If I did then Bella would probably still be here, Alice wouldn't be shooting daggers at me, Emmett wouldn't be so sad, and Edward. . . . He'd still be Edward.

We've been sitting in the same spot for twelve minutes where the only movements were made by Alice, who kept on turning to glare at me.

I'm such an idiot. I can't believe that I didn't mange to kill myself with my current stupidity.

Though, Alice and Emmett look as if they might. Right now though, I really wouldn't mind if they did, because that would save me the trouble of doing it myself.

"They're not going to kill you Jasper," Edward sighed heavily, breaking us all out of our dazed state, and reminding me that he's a telepath.

Okay then, on to plan B. Do it myself.

"Oh Shut up Jasper! We all know that you're not man enough to kill yourself! The last time you tried, you broke all of our knives trying to cut yourself!" Edward exclaimed, very annoyed.

"They were scalding hot," I protested, "And I really wanted to see if that's how you make fire knives. . ." I ended, lamely.

Edward groaned, "Wow, so even when you were 'trying' to kill yourself you were thinking about her."

"I don't need to hear this." I stated, my voice shaking. I stood up, and stepped out of the room. On the other side, Rosalie was waiting with her usual bitchiness glued on her face.

"Jesus! What took you so long asshole? Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go have some face time with my Emmy poo." God! What a whore!

Edward and Alice stood up too. "Well we should probably leave too," Edward said.

"Yeah," Alice added. "We wouldn't want to keep you from your Emmy Poo!" Alice snickered. Emmett shot her a nasty look.

As I strolled down the hallway, I couldn't help but wonder what Bella was thinking at this exact moment.

I entered my room and flopped down on my sofa couch.

I sat there, just thinking, listening, trying to figure out what exactly what I love so much about Bella.

I thought about the way her beautiful milk chocolate brown hair cups her face, and her extremely beautiful brown eyes, which make me feel like I'm swimming in a pool of rich mahogany.

I though about the first time I saw her. The fear and uncertainty clouding her other emotions, like interest and curiosity. Then I remembered the time I saw her practicing in her yard. I could feel the determination and power rolling of her in waves. I felt the happiness that came to her every time she got closer to the goal. I felt the completeness in her heart when she reached that goal, and the beautiful smile on her face that enraptured my heart, so that it no longer belonged to me.

But she hates me. No doubt about it.

The look on her face when I told her I loved her? Pure disgust. The strength of it shattered my heart into itty bitty pieces.

I don't want her to leave.

It seems like it's impossible, but within the week and two days that we've known each other, the mere thought of her possibly thinking of avoiding me brings so much pain to my heart that I can hardly stand it.

That. Is how I know that I'm irrevocably in love with Bella Marie Swan.

"If you feel that way, then what's stopping you from going after her?" Edward's voice answers snapping me out of my trance.

"What good will that do?" I ask defeated, "If I go, then she'll just push me away again. And I'm not sure if I could handle that a second time-"

"God Jasper, I didn't realize what a pussy you are." Emmett said. Interrupting me.

"Shouldn't you go back to fucking you little whore over there?" I replied bitterly.

"Oh, I will. But first, you need to grow a pair and chase after Bella already!"

"Shut upEmmy Poo! You don't know how it feels to be this upset! You've never been turned down so violently! You've never been this conflicted! Shit! It wouldn't be easy for anyone in the world! So why don't you and you're dirty stinking whore do what you both do best and GO FUCK YOURSELVES!" I lost it. I totally and completely lost it.

By the look on Emmett's face, he seemed to be just about as shocked as I was feeling inside.

I had to get outta there.

That environment was obviously not good for my health. Or whatever left of it that I had.

I did the only thing that I could think of. I stepped outside, climbed onto my 1976 Flame edged Harley bike, and went in search of Bella.

BPOV

I don't know where the fuck I'm going.

Someone, police, a random car accident, SOMETHING just stop me now.

I'm definitely not fit to be driving with the state of mind that I'm in. The only thing I'm thinking about is Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, and I don't know WHY.

I can't shake this feeling like I'm missing something. It's like a powerful force in my mind is telling e to turn the hell around and get back to him.

I know that this is stupid though, unless my mind is really hell bent on getting my heart broken.

Not that possibly being rejected would break my heart or anything. Jesus what's wrong with me?

I know with all my heart that he doesn't love me, but I can't shake this feeling, and it's really messing up my mood on the road. I keep swerving, speeding up and slowing down for some strange reason.

Almost like the car is in alignment with my thoughts, and that they're working together to get me off the road.

Drivers are shouting profanities at me, and I've gotten the bird at least fifty times now.

I waited ten more minutes, but the combined actions didn't stop. Finally I had no choice; unless I planned on having a serious car accident, I'd better get my ass off the highway.

First chance I got I pulled into a clearing in the forest, and just rested my head on the steering wheel. I did no thing but think.

About him.

I fantasized about the way his silky dirty blonde hair would feel if I ever ran my fingers through it. His crystal blue eyes made their way into my thoughts, crinkling when he smiled.

I picture his tanned, toned body. And his perfect voice, a voice as smooth as butter, with a certain sexy deepness to it that I shuddered.

Then my thoughts took a turn. I started to think about how it felt when his hands roamed over my body. His rough yet feather-like fingers grazed my skin making me involuntarily gasp-

There was a knock on my wind shield.

I looked up, and saw complete perfection in partially human form staring at me desperately.

For a moment I was too shocked for words. I saw him make his way towards the door and I did the only thing I could think of.

I ran.

Well, this was not the smartest thing to do, because as soon as I was sprinting, he was right on my heels chasing me.

I looked over my shoulder, and saw that his face (I was careful to avoid his eyes) looked almost pained. I also saw determine stronger then if any being that I've ever met. Unfortunately, I stumbled on a tree stump and in an instant, I was on the ground and Jasper was on top of me.

For a moment, we just rested there. In that position. For minutes, before I coughed and he scrambled to get off o me.

"What are you doing her," I asked, trying to make it less of a big deal than it was.

I mean, I was halfway to Montana in the middle of nowhere and he just shows up out of nowhere and tackles me!

"I . . . uh. . . came to see you." He muttered quietly.

"Why?"

"I already told you. It's because I love you." He said this casually, like this was the most natural thing in the world.

Which to him, probably was.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"You can drop he act now. It's getting really old." I probably sounded bitter.

He groaned. "What will it take to convince you that I'm telling the truth?"

"Well, you could start by actually LIKING me…" I trailed off.

He groaned again.

"Alright, if you don't feel the same way then that's fine."

I was puzzled. "It is?"

"Yeah, I'll just have to make you fall in live with me." He looked serious. Wow.

Whatever, he's probably just joking, trying to see how far he can go to make me believe him. Well two can play at that game.

"Alright fine," I challenged, "I dare you to make me fall in love with you."

"Don't think I won- wait? What?" He was shocked.

"You heard me. I. Dare. You." I smirked at him. I've got him.

But to my surprise, he just got this funny looking grin out his face.

"You're on." That was the last thing he said before he turned around and headed home.

What the hell did I just get my self into?

APOV

I gasped, snapping out of my trance. Something was coming. . . something evil.

I can't tell anybody. It will destroy us.

**Yes! I am BACK babe! So? How was the chapter good? Bad? Did it answer any of your questios?**

**Meanwhile, what was Alice's vision? What will the future hold?**

**Will Jasper succeed on making Bella fall in love with him?**

**And what exactly are Bella's feelings?**

**REVIEW and find out!!!**

**-Roxy! ;3 The sooner you review the sooner I get back to you!**


	19. Not as easy as i thought

**Hi! Strait to the point.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. Period. End of story.**

**Chapter: 17 maybe? ****Not as easy as I thought…**

**BPOV**

The next thing I knew, I was waking up.

In my room.

From my bed.

Having absolutely no inkling as to I got there or what day it was.

It felt as if I was mentally hung-over or something. I just had a feeling that I needed to go to school. What day was it anyway? At that point, I really didn't care anyway.

Driving in my car to school, I realized that I left the house, in nothing but a tank top and shorts. No bra, no panties. And very short socks. This realization hit me like a car crash, and just like that I remembered every single detail of everything that went last night.

It took me a moment to full comprehend what exactly I had just gotten myself into. I was basically inviting Jasper to screw me on the spot! I mean, I was dressed like a whore! A whore that'll probably freeze to death! Ohmygosh! Not only that, but it was at least thirty degrees outside, and I brought no sweater or anything to protect myself! If I don't die from embarrassment, I'll die from the cold.

This thought had me hyperventilating and I ended up driving 40mph on the 75 mph freeway.

Little old ladies and speed demons alike were honking at me to "Get off the fucking road!"

By the time I reached the school building, it was at least thirty minutes past the final bell. And If I'm lucky, I can avoid my homeroom class altogether....

No way.

But of course.

Standing outside my door, was none other than the infamous Jasper Whitlock Hale. I was glued to my seat. I had nothing to defend me. I came to school without my backpack or knife weapons.

Wow, I never knew how much of an idiot I was until now.

Jasper unlocked the door for me, exposing me to a very strong gust of wind.

Reflexively I sneezed at the change in temperature. That's when I think that he really LOOKED at my outfit for the day.

For a moment I think that he seemed lost for words. Then he just smirked.

"Does this mean what I think It does?

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Uh huh."

"I don't!" My words didn't seem to penetrate his skull though, "Well, as provocative as your outfit is, I can't just let you freeze."

He held up one finger and before I could blink, he returned with some extra baggy pants and an over sized t-shirt.

I opened my mouth to protest but he stopped me.

"Would you rather freeze?" What choice did I have?

The clothing was at lest 17 sizes too big for me and we had to put the belt as tight as it could go in order to keep the pants around my waist.

"Whose clothes are these anyways?"

"Emmet's," Of course.

"He just leaves his clothes lying around for times like these?"

"Let's just say that he likes to have a lot of sex with Rosalie in the back of his car."

Oh I so do not want to go there right now. Is he saying that these are his pre-fuck clothing?! How am I supposed to react to that?

"Lets not. How about we just get to class okay?"

"Whatever you say darlin'."

Oh Jesus, he didn't just use his cute southern accent with me. It's way too sexy.

Shit! That's right! He's trying to make me fall in love with him.

I glance up at him and I stare at his beautifully sculpted face, and admire that country vibe off of him.

He catches me staring at him and I quickly look away, blushing.

As soon as we get to my classroom I whisper an inaudible thank you to him and I rush into the class. Not giving Mr. Schepps anytime at all to scold me or any other classmates time to get a good look at me.

I grab a seat at the complete back of the class. I lay my head down, and wish to disappear forever.

Class ends and I'm the first one out the door. I hear Mr. Schepps calling my name to return to the classroom but I ignore him. I just try to get to my next class as quickly as possible so that I can attempt to avoid Mr. "I'll make you fall in love with me."

I'm about to turn the doorknob to enter my next class when out of nowhere a pair of pale strong arms weave themselves around me waist, yanking me back and spinning me into a mild bone crushing hug.

I'm immobile. I can't believe that he just practically assaulted me in the middle of the hallway, in front of everyone passing by right now, for a hug.

I try my best to ignore the tender feelings that are radiating through my body, tempting me to hug him back, and do my best to struggle out of his grip.

After a minute or two of this, I hear Jasper growl a warning.

"Keep this up and I'll have to steal you away for a little time in the back of MY car."

Immediately I stop wiggling. Jasper releases me very slowly and winks.

"Okay I get the message. But remember anytime you wanna, you know, let me know."

He smiles again and starts walking away. "In your dreams," I mutter.

Jasper stops walking and turns around to smirk at me. "How did you know?" he continues laughing and leaves me alone.

During class I could still feel his cool arms wrapped around my waist and I jump in surprise when the bell rings, dismissing us for lunch.

I entered the cafeteria with absolutely no intention of eating at all. So I just found a table, and sat in between Angela and Jessica. **(A/N: Did I ever mention them before? Well, if not then let's just pretend that I did) **

Sitting across from them was Mike and Tyler. They were all staring at me, waiting for me to say something.

"What?" Angela eyed Jessica and then me. "You know what?"

I frowned, "No, seriously, what?"

Mike scowled. "I'll give you a hint," he turned his body and wrapped his arms around himself making kissing noises. He turned back around, "Ring any bells Bella?"

My mouth dropped open. How the fuck did they find that out so quickly? It's only been one period.

"This is High school Bella, news travels fast." Responds Jessica, reading my mind.

"So? What's the story?" Angela asks, eager for some answers.

"There is no story." I say, maybe a little too quickly.

Angela, Jessica, Mike, and Tyler all glance up, and then Tyler starts laughing.

"Oh yeah? Then why's the man of the hour standing behind you right now with two trays in his hands?"

All the hair on the back of my neck stand up when I stiffly turn my neck to see him.

I gasp.

They were right. There he is in all his glory, standing there with two lunches in his hands.

He smiles, "So… are you going to let me sit? Or are you just going to stare at me all day? Not that I mind…" Everyone quickly scrambled to make room for him and in the end, he ended up sitting in between Jessica and I.

My eyes become shifty looking for someone to help me. They all avoid my gazes. So I try and look for the rest of the Cullens, but they aren't here today.

Fabulous.

From the corner of my eye I can see Lauren, Miss queen bitch of the school, approaching the table shaking her hips in every direction.

"Hello Jasper sweetie?" She croons, in her stereotypical valley girl voice? Making every sentence sound like a question? Sounding incredibly dumb and shallow and the same time? When I didn't think that that was even possible?

"Hi."

"Soooooo? How about you ditch the loser and come to my table? I could show you a better time than her?" she smiles in that sultry way that makes all the guys fall to her feet. That smile makes me want to slap her. Hard.

Jasper smiles politely at her.

"Um, thanks but-"

"But he's got better things to do then hang out with a total slut." The whole cafeteria "oooooooooh's" at that comment. And Lauren looks taken aback.

"Like what exactly? Sit and chat with a bunch of freaks? Nice outfit by the way." Oh shit. Someone'd better slap her before it gets ugly.

"Why don't you go over there and suck a dick already? Do you need to make yourself come off more of a whore than you were this morning? Oh by the way, I think that there might be a little bit of cum stuck to your teeth. You might wanna get that." The silence is broken by the whole room breaking into "oooooooooooh's!" and "Damn's"

Lauren took a step back to check her teeth and then everyone bust out laughing. Humiliated, she ran out the cafeteria, but not before shooting a dirty look my way. I got the message. This definitely isn't over.

I turned to look at Jasper to find that he was already staring at me looking impressed, and surprised and rather affectionate towards me. I just grinned and shrugged.

For the rest of the day, I got pats on the back and high-fives from almost every single person in the school. By the last period, both my back and hands were burning and stinging.

I walked into class to find that Jasper had saved me a seat right next to him. This made me a little nervous as to what he had planned, but I had no choice considering the lack of spaces available in the classroom.

As soon as class started, we were supposed to take notes, but instead, he slid me a note.

"Hey."

"**Hey yourself."**

"What you did in the lunchroom over there was pretty badass,"

"**Yeah. It was wasn't it,"**

"I didn't know that you cared enough to try and stop me from going to Lauren's table. I thought that you didn't like me."

"**It's not that. I-I mean I don't like you, b-but I wasn't, trying to stop you. It's just, well…I just don't like the fact that Lauren insulted my friends."**

"And try to steal me away."

"**I'm telling you, that's not the case!"**

"Ha, ha, I'm just messing with you mind. I know that you weren't really trying to prevent Lauren from stealing me."

"**Thank you."**

"But Bella. . ."

"**Y-Yes?"**

"Just know, that when you finally do fall for me, I'll know. So don't try to hide it. I plan on taking full advantage, when that day comes. So just remember that."

I read and re-read this and swallow hard. He sound so sure of himself, even on paper!

"MISTER CULLEN!"

I jump at the sound of Miss Areola's voice.

"Yes?"

"Why aren't you taking notes?"

He frowns slightly, "What do you mean? I am taking notes."

He raises a paper up and shows the class. Sure enough, there's a whole summary of Miss Areola's lecture, right there on paper.

Miss Areola seems flustered for a moment, "U-Um, v-very well then."

The bell cuts her off before she can finish her sentence, and just like that, we're dismissed from school.

I walk to my car and I'm about to climb inside, when Jasper stops me with a hug. In the middle of the parking lot. With everyone watching. Again.

He leans down to whisper in my ear.

"Don't forget what we talked about."

I chuckled nervously, "How could I? You made yourself pret-ty clear…"

"Good," he started to turn then stopped as it remembering something, "Oh, and that day WILL come. You will fall for me. Eventually."

He gives me that 100 kilowatt smiles and leaves me in a sort of daze.

I drive to my house, a little faster than this morning, and got trampled by a hyper Chad as soon as I stepped away from the car. The next thing I knew, I was being thrown into the air. And I landed on a enormous trampoline.

"Well look who's back? Little miss 'I'm shirking my training responsibilities.' Well guess what today is? That's right. It's training time."

I groan internally. This'll be a long ass day.

**JPOV**

I come home to find a very frantic looking Alice curled up in a ball on the couch.

Immediately I think that something is wrong, but before I can say anything Alice has me in a death grip and looks like she's been crying.

"J-Jasper1 Listen to me! It's Bella! I-I-I think that she's going to die."

**LOL. Well I guess that now I've given you a little clue as to what Alice's vision was. Now I know what you're thinking. **

"**Roxy! What the hell took you so long to update?!" **

**My computer has been on its period and is deciding not to cooperate. **

**If you're reading this, then It's probably been days since I've written this story, and it isn't my fault1 (well partially, but not completely!)**

**Next chappie with be a mix of POV's so stay tuned I think things are about to get interesting….**

**-Your favorite evil fan fic writer Roxy, (.) b**


	20. AN: ummmm vacation

**Okay. For those of you that are planning my assassination, I just wanted to tell you that I was on vacation and was completely unavailable to a computer for enough time to update. ******** that's why I haven't replied to your reviews. I PROMISE that I will update TOMORROW. **

**See you tomorrow, Roxy ******


	21. The Partner

**See? I told you I'd update by tomorrow. **

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my awesome sister. Without her, I'd still be sitting around with writer's block, not finishing the story and disappointing you all. Love you Kelli, 'preciate it!**

**Disclaimer: sigh…. Must we go through this again?**

**Chapter: (would somebody please tell me what chapter I'm on??)**

BPOV

Chad had this really weird look in his eye.

I wonder what he's planning….

All my thoughts were interrupted when I saw the entire length of the trampoline. It took up all the space in the backyard from back door to the house, to the edge of the forest, and it was filled with patch marks.

Chad had probably bought, like, a million trampolines's and stitched them all together to make this ginormous one.

"Now that you've seen the trampoline, Bella, it's time that we got started. First, you must-"

"Ahem!" Charlie interrupted.

"What is it baby brother?" Chad cooed. Ugh. How creepy.

Charlie scowled, "I told you never to call me that. Especially in FRONT of my daughter."

"Well then what is it?" Chad said impatiently.

"Didn't you bring a specific someone to 'help' Bella in her training?"

Chad thought for a moment, and then frowned.

"No, I don't believe I have." He turned to face me again, "Now, like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted….. First you must-"

Charlie sighed loudly.

"Oh for the love of God, just say what you have to already and leave Bella and me the fuck alone!" Chad exploded. But Charlie stood his ground and patiently waited for him to calm down.

When Chad's breathing returned to normal, Charlie spoke.

"Billy's kid." Was all he said.

Immediately, Chad's face snapped from confusion and irritation, to acknowledgement, and understanding.

He slapped his forehead, "Now I remember! God! How could I be so stupid?"

Charlie and I shared a look, and then we both tried to contain our laughter.

We failed.

Chad turned to us looking suspicious, but I covered my mouth with my hand and urged him to continue.

"Whatever. Bella I'd like you to meet someone that you haven't seen in years. Jacob Black."

At that moment, a russet skinned boy walked out from behind the house, and grinned at me.

"It's been a while Bells."

**Meanwhile……**

JPOV

"Wait. WHAT? Bella's going to DIE?!" Before Alice could respond, I was already out the door heading to Bella's.

I didn't get very far before I was tackled by Edward, and grabbed by Emmett.

"Let me go! I have to check on Bella! I have to know if she's okay!" I screamed, trying to break free of their grasps. But it was no use.

"I apologize Jasper," Edward said.

"Yeah, it was pixie's orders."

At the house, Alice was waiting for us with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

I felt a little lust coming for Edward at the sight of Alice frowning.

I growled menacingly, "Edward, this is NOT the time."

He just smirked, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Why the fuck did you run off before I could finish?" Alice yelled.

I was stunned. Is she serious?

"Oh. I'm sorry, next time you tell me that the girl I love's life is on the line, I'll be sure to hear the entire story before I calmly stroll through the forest to check on her. On the way, I could probably stop for McDonald's or-"

Edward and Emmett were fighting very hard to contain their laughter causing me to burst out laughing uncontrollably.

Alice only glared.

"Like I was saying! I think that Bella MIGHT die. I looked into her future and everything just went black."

There was a pause.

"How is that possible? Your visions don't just 'turn black'" Emmett commented.

"I know! If Bella were dying I'm sure that I'd see it! That's why I don't really know for sure what's happening to her."

I just stared at her for a moment.

"Okay Jasper you can go now. BUT! Keep yourself hidden. I think you'll know what will happen if you are seen by that Uncle of hers." Alice said, sounding exasperated.

I knew exactly what would happen if I got too close, and it involved a fire knife through my skull.

Bella's uncle had been very clear about that one.

I took a deep unnecessary breath, "That's not gonna stop me from going you know."

Alice stared back at me for a minute, and then smiled.

"I figured as much. Now what exactly are you still doing here Jasper?"

She didn't have to tell me twice; before they knew it (apart from Alice of course) I was out the door and on the freeway to Bella's house.

There was absolutely, no way that I'd let my Bella be in any kind of danger. Whether there's a possibility of it happening or not. I swear on my non-life, that I will always be there.

Always.

**Yesterday. . . .**

ChadPOV

I was sitting on the couch in the living room, watching football with my baby bro, when an exhausted looking Bella came through the door.

"Hey Bells, how was your day?" Charlie greeted.

He was rewarded with a blank expression and no answer. That blank expression creeped both me AND Charlie out and it looked like he lost the courage to begin any kind of small talk with his daughter. Whatta shame.

"Well, alright then…. Goodnight…Bella." He turned to me with a look that said, 'What did I do?'

I knew in the back of my mind that this wasn't really the time to bring this up but-

"Don't you think that Bella's been shirking her training duties?" I asked.

Charlie looked at me incredulously.

"I know, I know, not the time, but I really think that she's been putting it off for a while…"

"I think that it's more along the lines of you being too lazy and half-assed to come up with something evil and outrageous to put off as training for Bella." Charlie replied wearily.

"And I really think that Bella should get some kind of partner to help her train or something," I went on, ignoring him to the fullest.

"Well what about Billy's kid?"

"I need someone strong, someone brave,"

"You know, Jacob. BILLY'S kid."

"Someone who'll get along real well with Bella,"

"CHAD!!"

I turned to face him. "Yes, my adorable baby brother?"

"Don't call me that." He threatened. As if he could do anything anyway. Psh.

Charlie took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm gonna say this slowly, so that even you can understand. If you want help, then go, ask Jacob, who is, Billy's son."

I winced. "But Charlie! You know that I don't like Billy. Much less his son!" I wailed.

"Why?" Charlie asked curiously.

"B-Because, h-he stole my lunch box in preschool." I whispered.

Charlie just stared at me. I felt really uncomfortable in his gaze and I tried not to look at him but I could feel his eyes burning a hole in the side of my head.

So finally I gave up.

"Okay fine, we'll ask Jacob. But don't get your hopes up Char. I'm sure that he'll refuse!" I stated vehemently.

Charlie just smiled to himself. He knew that I was bluffing, and for once in our entire lives, Charlie had won an argument against me.

**In the present. . . .**

BPOV

Chad tried to fake a polite smile at Jacob and failed miserably.

I studied Jacob for a second, wondering as to where I've seen him before.

Jacob grinned at me, "We used to play in the sandbox, and we had wrestling matches. You always won."

Now I remember. I liked Jacob!

I awkwardly bounced over to him to give him a hug. I think that I was more than happy to see him again and we hugged a bit longer than necessary.

Chad cleared his throat very loudly and I let go of Jacob. He laughed. "It's nice to see you too Bells."

"I'd hate to break up this very happy reunion and all, but I think I should tell you more about Jake over here." Chad put in.

I was puzzled, "What more is there to know about Jacob?"

Chad opened his mouth to speak, but Charlie him to it.

"He sort of… changed…over the years." Charlie began.

"He's a Werewolf." Chad replied. Plain and simple.

Everyone was looking at me expectantly. Charlie was concerned, Chad was smug, and Jacob looked…well he looked curious to see my reaction.

Only one word escaped my lips and that was, "COOL!"

On reflex I slapped my hand to my mouth, trying to protect myself from sounding like a total idiot but it was too late.

Charlie and Jacob were rolling on the trampoline laughing their asses off while Chad appeared to be disappointed, and thoroughly pissed.

"Back to the matter at HAND please."

He waited a bit for them to calm down and when the finally did, he went into the explanations for today's training.

"I have been feeling that you need a partner to help you train Bella and apparently Jacob is the best choice." Chad emphasized the 'apparently' and glared at Charlie.

Charlie looked at him and did his best impression of an 'innocent Chad' face.

I snickered, and even Chad had to crack a smile. But then it was gone and replaced with a stern look.

"Today, you will be dealing with a little hand to hand combat, and these trampolines that you see here will be used for the challenge. As you see, it is pretty difficult to walk on these things. You have to jump, and you will be fighting in the air."

He can't be serious. I can't fight without my knives! I'm so clumsy I can barely walk without tripping all over myself! And what is this anyway? No one fights in the air unless they are apart of a cheesy Ninja/samurai film.

I frantically looked around for someone, ANYONE who could help me get out of this but there was absolutely nobody.

"Jacob here,' continued Chad, "Is very skilled in hand to hand combat being apart of the pack. But that discussion is for another day."

Chad was now rolling his eyes, "Okay Bella, now that you know what to do, listen to Jacob and I'm sure that you'll be fine. Okay? Okay. Now. BEGIN!"

I was knocked off my feet when a punch came flying my way. I tried to regain control of my body but ended up bouncing high in the air, and landing at the edge of the trampoline. I can still hear the big 'clang' that's ringing through my ears.

I quickly got up and caught Jacob's leg when it was swirling towards my head and threw him down on so that when he bounced up again, his face crashed into my foot. Earning a large groan from him.

I froze, where is all of this coming from I wondered, staring at my fingers as if they held the key to the future.

Jacob kicked my legs out from under me and then grabbed them out of the air, then, he threw me into the middle of the trampoline, but this time I was ready for him, as I bounced high I twisted my body as he was coming to attack me, and my foot caught his torso, knocking him back to earth.

As I started falling I decided to land right on him strengthening the blow, but he rolled out of the way and I ended up doing a face-plant into the fabric.

All at once, Jake had me pinned and I was immobile.

I looked up at him and he smirked.

"I win." He growled. I shivered, but not because of the cold.

Next thing I know Jacob was violently knocked off me and there was a strange blur of movement.

Everyone seemed to get involved at that point and I saw Chad pulling out his knives. He aimed them at the blur.

The blur who was none other, than Jasper Cullen.

**Ahh I love writing Bella's fight scenes. **

**As you all know, I've been on vacation, so that's why I haven't updated. I sorry…. ******

**So as an apology, this chapter is longer than the others and I put Chad's POV in it.**

**And for those of you who still hate me there a fresh box of doughnuts waiting for you….. *puppy dog eyes* **

**I will see you next time, Roxy (0u0)b**

**P.S. There's this button on the bottom of the page, that'll make all your (my) dreams come true. Go on. Click on it.**


	22. The beginning of a triangle

**Well, I was hoping that I'd get more reviews for that last chapter, but I guess that you all don't like me anymore *Sniff* *runs away and cries in a corner* **

**Oh. And Babynessa, technically, you didn't say WHICH Thursday I had to update on sooooo….. I guess that that means that you can't kill me!! Yay me!!**

**Disclaimer: If I OWNED twilight, then I'd probably have, like, 4350 reviews, but hey! Look at that~!**

**Chapter: 16 (thank you Shaelove)**

BPOV

That stupid Mother fucking vampire.

Why did he choose TODAY to stalk me? Why not tomorrow? Or Saturday? (**A/n: just so you know, I lost track of the days in this story, so let's just say that today is Thursday. That makes it over three weeks since everyone first met.)**

I heard myself calling out Jasper's name desperately before Chad released the knives.

Jasper turned to look at me, and in the blink of an eye, I was on top of him, and there were four fire knives sticking out of my back.

The pain was excruciating. It felt like someone had set fire to my back, yet there were no flames. I looked around to Chad and Charlie, and they were stricken, Charlie was yelling at me from the house, and Chad looked like someone had knocked the wind out of him.

Blood was pouring out of my four wounds and I couldn't get up.

Then everything started to become blurry. The last thing I saw, was the look on Jasper's face as he opened his mouth and was about to bite me.

------------B-L-A-C-K-O-U-T--------------

Blinding bright light greeted me as I opened my eyes.

I was lying in a little white hospital bed with a blue hospital gown. As soon as I fully came to, I tried to sit up, and immediately lay back down. Any small movements and my torso would start screaming.

Somewhere to my right, there was a deep chuckle.

"Welcome back sleeping beauty,"

I slowly and painfully turned my head to the side and almost jumped at the sight of Jacob sitting on the chair right next to me.

"Ugh. How long was I out?" I asked groggily.

"It's Sunday."

"What?" I bolted up, incredulous and almost cried out at the pain.

Jacob laughed even louder.

"I'm just kidding Bells, it's only Friday. You were out for about twelve hours."

I immediately relaxed and reached over to punch Jacob in the shoulder.

"That wasn't funny asshole,"

"Well it was to me."

I just glared at him. Actually, I glared at the ceiling, but basically the same thing.

Jacob and I chatted for a while when I was hit with the memory of yesterday's hullabaloo. I remembered something really important too.

"What happened to Jasper?" I asked suddenly worried.

Jacob looked confused for a moment. "You know, the Vampire that tackled you?"

Jacob's face turned really dark and scary.

He took a deep breath. "You don't have to worry about him anymore Bella. Chad taught him a lesson that he'll never forget."

My heart dropped. "How is he?"

"Why do you care?" Jacob asked suspiciously. That's actually a good question, I thought. Why do I care?

"I just wanna know." I whispered quietly. Jacob didn't say anything for a moment. "Jacob PLEASE!" I begged.

"Fine. I'll tell you. When you first passed out, that Leech looked like he was going to eat you, but then hesitated, and I grabbed you to take you to the hospital. As I was leaving, it didn't look like Chad was going to let him live."

Jacob looked grim. "I know that if I were Chad, I sure as hell wouldn't let the little fucker go on living."

I waited for the rest of the story, but it looked like Jacob had nothing more to say.

"So… you don't know what condition that Jasper's in?"

Jacob shook his head

"No, I don't, but I know that one thing's for sure. That little Bloodsucker is still alive. He's just barely hanging on though."

My face lit up at these words and I knew that if he were dying somewhere, Alice would've already seen it, and they might be helping him.

Jake was watching the show of emotions that played on my face, and was really starting to get confused.

"Bella, I have to ask you something."

I tried to look at him, "Go for it."

"Why did you risk your life to save that nasty bloodsucking asshole? I mean, if you had waited one more second, the leech would be dead!" Jacob was starting to get a little ticked off now.

"I mean, he was about to kill you himself when you started to blee-"

"But he didn't!" I intervened. "He didn't kill me, and I bet my ass that he thought he was saving my life!"

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Oh, silly me, I had no idea that someone, who looked like he was going to attack you nonetheless, was actually trying to save your life! Next time I'll be sure to just let him take your life as a thank you for rescuing you Bella."

"That wasn't what I meant Jake!" I protested.

"Then what did you mean Bells?"

"Didn't you notice that he tackled you and not me? Did you realized, that at the time, you were pinning me down after our combat? Anyone who just arrived on the scene would think that you were trying to hurt me."

I don't know why I was defending Jasper, but somehow it just seemed like the right thing to do.

"Why would he be trying to protect you in the first place?" Jacob demanded.

"B-because. Well. H-he-"

"Exactly, you can't even answer that question. I knew it. He was trying to-"

"BECAUSE HE LOVES ME!" I burst out.

I could've sworn that Jacob almost fell out of his chair.

"Wait. What did you say?"

I started to tear up.

"It's because he loves me okay? All week he's been trying to get me to love him back. That's the reason that he tackled you. He wanted to protect me. He didn't want me getting hurt. That's why I couldn't let him die. When someone loves you that much, and is willing to risk his life to protect you, then you can't hate that person. You can't let that person die." Tears were flowing freely now and I made no move to stop them.

I took another deep breath and continued. "No one's ever loved me that much. And even though I don't feel the same way, I don't want him to feel cheated that he didn't get a chance to give it his best shot. That's why I had to save him."

I laid there waiting for a response. Anything at all, because I'm afraid that now Jacob hates me.

"Bella you are probably one of the most selfless human beings in the entire world. I cannot believe that you protected that little asshole, just because you didn't want him to feel bad for not getting a chance to make you fall in love with him."

And then he was laughing he started laughing really hard and I couldn't take it. I burst out laughing with him.

I couldn't help but notice how easy it was to laugh with Jake; every movement that he made screamed 'I'm a lovable guy.'

We laughed until Carlisle came in to check on me.

Immediately all laughter stopped with Jake, and he was in defensive mode.

That wasn't the case with me though. As soon as I saw the gorgeous vampire doctor I perked up and greeted him.

"Well hello to you too Bella. How are you feeling?" ha asked.

"As long as I don't move, I feel fine,"

Carlisle chuckled, "That's good to hear. You'll be happy to know that you can leave anytime you want, if you feel up to it. But I advise that you take it easy for the next three days."

I thanked him and started to make his way out the door.

"Carlisle wait!" he turned around, "What is it Bella?"

"Do you know how Jasper's doing?" I asked my concern evident on my facial features.

Carlisle smiled at me.

"Don't worry about him Bella, he's in good hands, right now he's recovering, and he should be fine around the time that you can go out again. So breathe Bella."

I didn't realize that I was holding my breath until he told me and immediately I sucked in some air.

Carlisle started laughing at my reaction and left the room.

"Thanks Carlisle!" I called after him. He didn't respond but I know that he heard.

Two hours later I checked out of the hospital and was heading home.

With the help of Jacob of course. He literally never put me down. Even when he was driving me home I sat comfortably in his lap. Next thing I knew, I was in my bed and Jake sat in the rocking chair right next to it.

"Hey Bells, how do you feel?" he whispered.

I tested out my body. I was surprised to find that my back hurt a lot less than it did in the hospital.

"Better," I replied gingerly.

"Well Bells, looks like you're going to be here for a while so why don't I keep you company while you're stuck at home?" Jacob offered.

And something about the way he said that made me feel like there was no use arguing.

"But where are you going to sleep?" I wondered. Our house isn't that big.

"Hey, no worries, I'll sleep on the couch." I opened my mouth to protest further but stopped at the look on Jake's face.

"I already asked Charlie if I could stay and he agreed to let me."

Well I guess that that settles it then.

On that note, I could still feel the hospital drugs working on me as I began to fall asleep.

The last thing I heard before I feel into a deep slumber were the words 'I love you.'

**This chapter was storter due to the lack of reviews. This chapter established Bella's friendship with Jacob and can you smell a love triangle brewing?? *hinthint* next chappie will have more BellaxJacobxJasper action. **

**Reviews= inspiration=longer chapters & quicker updates.**

**Lotsa love to those who DID review my story! Peace out, Roxy ^______^ b**

**p.s if you press the little green button on the bottom of this screen, then I'll give you brownies, AND doughnuts. Enjoy!!**


End file.
